Intentando liberar al pájaro enjaulado
by Drusila94
Summary: Una reivindicación de la rama secundaria del clan Hyûga da lugar a una escisión, cuyos culpables se convierten en desertores. Ellos saben que lo que necesitan entre sus filas es al genio del clan, y harán lo que sea por conseguirlo. Incluso si lo único que se les ocurre es llevarse a la única persona que parece tenerlo en estima. [NejiTen]
1. Prólogo

Nunca había mostrado todo lo que su corazón decía acerca de ella. Nunca había sido sólo una compañera, sino una amiga, una cómplice, y, ¿por qué no decirlo a estas alturas? Una amante ocasional y secreta con quien compartir los más oscuros secretos de sus respectivos dormitorios. Pero, además, en algún rincón de su alma comprendía, asumía, y adoraba saber que Tenten era además la única mujer que había en su vida, y no quería que aquello cambiase.

Sin embargo, como con todo, no había dicho ni una palabra. Demostraba su compañerismo colaborando, su amistad con casi imperceptibles muestras de afecto y ocultando su orgullo, pero el amor que sentía por ella no lo había puesto en palabras. Ni siquiera cuando yacían juntos, cuando tocaba su cuerpo y realmente ardía en todo tipo de deseos impropios de él, le había dicho cuánto la quería. Ella tampoco. Se trataba de una relación silenciosa por ambas partes, una relación que les hacía felices y que nadie tenía por qué conocer.

Pero ahora, sentado en su dormitorio de decoración minimalista, con la cabeza hundida entre las manos, llorando como hacía años que no lloraba, no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez que tenía que haberle dicho lo que sentía. Porque ahora Tenten ha sido secuestrada por los desertores Hyûga, y Neji todavía no entiende qué quieren de ella, si hacerle daño es por amenazar, o quieren algo más teniéndola cautiva. O, al menos, eso en el mejor de los casos. Puede que la tengan torturada, expuesta a terribles dolores inhumanos, o incluso cabía la posibilidad de que fuese violada por mera búsqueda de diversión cruenta y deshonrosa. De todas las opciones que parpadeaban en su imaginación, la peor sin duda no fue verla desangrándose, mutilada o siendo brutalmente tomada por sus sucios captores, sino esa en la que su delicado cuerpo, esculpido con sinuosas curvas y una deliciosa tez acanelada, descansa inerte en algún barranco, con una detestable falta de paz reflejada en sus inertes ojos castaños.

Neji se pone en pie, no puede seguir pensando en todo eso. Sus brillantes lunas perladas reflejan el dolor que siente desde que, tras pedir la orden de registro, Lee, Gai sensei y él entraron por la fuerza en el apartamento de Tenten y descubrieron la escena del crimen. Nunca se había sentido tan desesperado. Bueno… una vez. Cuando su padre murió, sintió el mismo vacío, la misma soledad, la misma necesidad de huir y encontrar una venganza equiparable a su rabia. Se mordió los nudillos por no chillar de pura ira, y, reflejándose las estrellas en sus blanquecinas pupilas, juró que la encontraría. Viva o muerta.

* * *

_Bien, me ha costado mucho, pero al fin me he puesto con el NejiTen. ¡Hay tantos que no era capaz de hacer algo original! Dependiendo de las reviews y opiniones que me dejéis sobre este prólogo, entonces seguiré subiendo o no. En todo caso, espero que os intrigue y queráis seguirlo hasta el final._

_Drusila._


	2. 1 El observador

**1. EL OBSERVADOR**

Konohagakure, 08:40 am.

El intruso espera, observa, oculto entre las copas de los árboles. Por fin ha encontrado su objetivo, y ha empezado a tomar notas en un pequeño cuaderno que guarda en su chaleco.

_"Hyûga, Neji. 17 años._

_Físicamente, un Hyûga de pura cepa._

_Heredero del Bouke._

_Grado: Jounin._

_Considerado un genio, rápido, inteligente, reservado. En otras palabras, no hay por dónde atraparlo. Vive con el líder del Souke, Hiashi, y con las dos hijas de este, Hinata y Hanabi._

_Debilidades: …"_

Repiquetea con el lápiz sobre el campo a completar. Lleva casi una semana recopilando información sobre el muchacho, y todavía no ha encontrado ningún tipo de debilidad o punto flaco en él. Pero en este momento, mientras apunta, se relame los labios, porque es la primera vez que lo ve, y no está solo. Lo acompaña una chica, y por lo que ha averiguado, sabe identificarla.

_"Tenten, 17 años._

_Físicamente, ni muy alta, ni muy baja. Morena, con el cabello recogido en dos moños. Ojos castaños._

_Considerada la maestra de las armas. Es una tía de armas tomar. –_El infiltrado se ríe interiormente de su propio chiste.

_Grado: Chunnin._

_Compañera de equipo de Hyûga, tanto para misiones como para entrenamientos privados. Seguramente, gran conocedora del Byakuugan. Puntería perfecta. Vive sola y no se sabe nada de su familia._

_Debilidades: Todo aquel que necesite ayuda y Neji Hyûga."_

Sonríe. Parece que ya tiene por dónde empezar. Otro muchacho se acerca a ellos. A este lo conoce bien, es escandaloso y excéntrico, y lleva unas mallas ridículas. Sacude la cabeza y empieza a escribir:

_"Rock Lee. 17 años._

_Físicamente, moreno, con el pelo a la taza y unos grandes ojos redondos y negros. Viste unas estrafalarias mallas elásticas de color verde._

_Discípulo directo de la Bestia Verde de la Hoja. Experto en taijutsu._

_Grado: Chunnin._

_Compañero de equipo de Hyûga, parece que sólo misiones. Rival de Hyûga. Tampoco hay datos sobre su familia._

_Debilidades: Sakura Haruno."_

Cierra el cuaderno y suspira. Una idea lleva un rato formándose en su mente, y su sonrisa se vuelve poco a poco retorcida. Guarda el librillo en su chaleco, se pone en pie y se encamina a su escondrijo, rememorando el porqué de todo aquello. Sus ojos, blancos como la nieve, contemplaron el cielo azul de la mañana, deseando que la noche llegase para poder actuar.

Recorrió unos metros entre los árboles, oculto y silencioso, hasta dar con la cueva que le hacía de guarida desde la escisión del clan Hyûga. Hace tan sólo unas semanas, su querido hermano mayor, Hieku Hyûga, junto a él mismo y a varios miembros de los extremos de las ramas del Bouke, decidieron revelarse contra la rama principal, la cual, ayudada por algunos fieles de la secundaria, les desterró y les nombró "hijos ilegítimos". Muchos miembros del Bouke murieron a manos de su familia, pero otros huyeron, y ahora buscan venganza. Hieku se ha proclamado como cabecilla de los desertores, y quiere a Neji Hyûga entre sus filas. Al fin y al cabo, él es el genio de la familia.

Por supuesto, esta revolución no se convirtió en algo público, como siempre, los asuntos de la familia se quedan en familia; y si pudo llevarse a cabo fue porque su hermano ha conseguido la ayuda de una experta en sellos que ha bloqueado el poder del Pájaro Enjaulado que tanto los atormenta. Este es el momento de unirse y acabar con la rama principal. Es el momento de que Neji se una a su causa. Pero todos los desertores saben que el joven Hyûga no es idiota, y no accederá a hacerlo así como así. Y ahora él sabe qué hacer.

Cae la noche en la aldea de la hoja. El infiltrado repta entre las sombras de las calles de la aldea, acechando, buscando un domicilio concreto. Al fin, encuentra lo que busca: el pequeño apartamento de Tenten. Sonríe mientras se cuela por la puerta que da a la azotea; ha contado las ventanas, sabe que es el tercer piso. Esta es su oportunidad de atrapar a Neji Hyûga, al fin y al cabo la kunoichi no es más que un daño colateral. Llega al tercer piso y tiene paciencia a la hora de forzar la puerta. Parece que ya está durmiendo.

-_Mejor_ –Piensa-, _así no se revolverá_.

Camina lenta y cuidadosamente por el corredor, hasta llegar al dormitorio, que afortunadamente tiene la puerta abierta. ¿Un descuido? Desconfiado, activa su byakuugan. Pues sí, parece que la joven kunoichi duerme tranquilamente. Saca de su bolsillo una jeringuilla que contiene un fuerte paralizante. No desconfía de sus habilidades, pero no le apetece arriesgarse con una chica que, por lo que puede ver, tiene en una de las paredes de su casa una exposición de armas de todo tipo. Se arrodilla junto a ella, que duerme sobre un costado, dándole la espalda, y respira pausadamente. Espera que el paralizante tenga un efecto rápido, porque, por lo que su Ojo Blanco le permite ver, la chiquilla duerme con un kunai bajo la almohada que sujeta firmemente. No se anda con tonterías. Desliza la manta suavemente para descubrir su cuello, acerca la aguja a ella y…

-¡Agh! ¡Maldita! –Un kunai demasiado rápido impacta en su ojo derecho, cegándolo completamente.

-¿De verdad crees que te lo iba a poner fácil? –No parecía sorprendida de ver allí a un Hyûga.

-¿Cómo…?

-Neji me habló de los desertores –Contestó, haciéndose con un par de kunais más largos de lo normal y con la punta curvada.-. Me advirtió que podrían acercarse a sus allegados.

-Vaya, sabía que era listo, pero ¿tanto? –Rió con voz seca, quitándose el arma del ojo y tapándoselo con una mano. La sangre salpicó toda la moqueta, pero ninguno vaciló. La kunoichi se echó a él, armas en mano, y tan profundo fue el estacazo que desgarró uno de sus riñones. El Hyûga gimoteó, nunca se había planteado luchar sin uno de sus ojos, por lo que estaba en notable desventaja.

Tenten le asestó un rodillazo en el pecho cuando se dobló por el dolor, y un codazo en el omóplato para compensar. Esperó a que cayese al suelo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y apuntó al corazón con el kunai que le quedaba. Pero no contó con que su enemigo seguía aferrándose a la aguja con paralizante, y aunque su movilidad estaba terriblemente limitada, pudo girar la mano y clavársela en el interior del muslo. Poco a poco, su cuerpo dejó de obedecer, sus sentidos se atontaron, y el fallo orgánico múltiple hizo que cayese a polvorosa, como la perdedora de aquel combate.

A pesar de que no podía verlo, pudo sentir cómo el hombre se ponía costosamente en pie, cómo la arrastraba por un brazo y la cargaba sobre su hombro, y cómo huía de su casa llevándola consigo. Pronto, habían atravesado la aldea saltando sobre las azoteas de las casas, habían cruzado la salida y se habían adentrado en el bosque, y algo en el interior de la kunoichi le dijo que tardaría mucho, mucho tiempo en volver.

* * *

He aquí el primer capítulo de este fic NejiTen. Espero haberos dejado con ganas de más, y que me digáis qué os ha parecido. ¡Saludos! Por cierto, así pregunta random: ¿sobre qué otra pareja os gustaría que escribiese?

Drusila.


	3. 2 La escena del delito

**2. LA ESCENA DEL DELITO**

El grupo de Gai sensei esperó todo el día, pero Tenten no había aparecido para el entrenamiento. Al principio, simplemente se extrañaron, la muchacha se retrasaba pocas veces, y cuando lo hacía nunca tardaba más de media hora. Pero ya estaba anocheciendo, y no había rastro de la chica. Por tanto, los tres decidieron pasarse por casa de la kunoichi en busca de alguna respuesta, rezando porque todo fuese un resfriado o una gripe que la hubiese dejado noqueada en cama. Llamaron al timbre… Nada. Y así varias veces, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Esto no me gusta –Murmuró Gai sensei, buscando la ventana con la mirada.-. Neji, ¿crees que podrías…?

Apenas terminó la frase, las venas alrededor de sus ojos perlados se inflamaron y se marcaron, síntoma de que había activado el Byakuugan. Examinó la fachada del edificio, cada apartamento, descansillo y escalera. Tras una segunda comprobación, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y, mirando a su compañero y a su maestro, negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nadie en su casa, pero la cama está deshecha. Como si hubiese salido corriendo.

Lee apretó los puños.

-¡Tenemos que entrar y buscar alguna pista!

-Tendremos que hablar con la Hokage para que nos permita entrar de forma oficial.

Los tres hombres se disponían a partir hacia el despacho de la Quinta, cuando una dulce voz femenina les llamó desde el otro lado de la calle.

-¡Gai sensei! –La rubia y espectacular Ino Yamanaka corría desde el final de la callejuela, donde su familia tenía una floristería. Venía acompañada por una mujer de unos cincuenta años, con cara de preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ino?

-¿Está Tenten con vosotros? –Los tres negaron con la cabeza, interesados en lo que Ino, quien tomaba aire agitadamente, tenía que decir.- Esta señora es la señora Fujimoto, vive justo en el apartamento de encima del de Tenten, y dice que anoche oyó ruidos extraños.

-¿Cómo dice? –Gai se acercó a la señora, que lo miraba muy preocupada.

-Tenten-chan siempre ha sido muy buena chica. Muy callada, nunca hace ruido, y cuida de mi gato cuando vienen mis nietos a verme –La mujer se secó una lagrimilla que nacía en sus ojos claros-. Pero anoche, pasadas las doce, oí pasos, carreras, y dos voces. Una era suya, pero la otra no la reconocí, sólo sé que era de hombre. Subí un rato después, cuando ya no se oía nada, y mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con la puerta abierta de par en par. ¿Saben ustedes algo?

-No, pero le aseguro que vamos a averiguarlo.

-¡Tenemos que entrar ahí! –Lee miraba indignado la ventana que correspondía al domicilio de su compañera.

-Yo puedo abriros –Contestó la señora, sacando una llave del bolso.

-La señora Fujimoto vino a verme a mí porque sabe que conozco a Tenten, y en cuanto me ha dicho lo que ha ocurrido, hemos venido a ver el apartamento –Comentó Ino-. Pero creo que es mejor que os ocupéis vosotros.

-Gracias, Ino, has sido de mucha ayuda.

-Ino, ¿crees que podrías contarle esto a la Quinta? –Preguntó Gai sensei, mucho más serio que de costumbre- Mientras tanto, nosotros inspeccionaremos el lugar.

-Claro, voy para allá.

La rubia echó a correr en dirección al edificio, mientras los tres entraban en el edificio tras la señora Fujimoto. Subieron los tres pisos y, tal y como la mujer les había dicho, la puerta estaba abierta, y no sólo eso: había salpicaduras de sangre por el suelo y el marco de la puerta. La mujer, al haber subido de noche, no las había visto, y se puso a sollozar allí mismo. Gai intentó tranquilizarla, y la acompañó hasta su casa para luego volver junto a sus alumnos, que seguían paralizados frente a la puerta.

-Chicos…

-¿Está bien esto, Gai sensei? –Lee buscó la mirada de su maestro. Sonreía, pero sus ojos expresaban un miedo atroz.- Estamos violando la intimidad de Tenten.

-Lee, no vamos a leer el diario de una adolescente, intentamos saber qué ha ocurrido con Tenten –Respondió Neji con calma, a pesar de que estaba tan aterrado como los otros dos.-. Entremos.

Con cuidado de no tocar nada, especialmente las manchas de sangre, se adentraron en el apartamento de la kunoichi, y siguieron el rastro hasta el dormitorio. Efectivamente, la ropa del futón estaba revuelta, como si se hubiese levantado a toda prisa, tal y como Neji había dicho. Por la cantidad de manchas, especialmente en el suelo, pudieron confirmar que había habido una pelea allí, donde ahora estaban ellos buscando algún rastro. Neji se acuclilló cerca de la puerta, y, cubriendo su mano con la manga del kimono, recogió una jeringuilla que había caído al suelo.

-¿Qué es eso, Neji? –Quiso saber Lee, acercándose. Gai sensei se fue hacia la salida, seguramente la Hokage había enviado a alguien.

-Pues seguramente contiene algún tipo de veneno o calmante que le permitió llevársela –Acercó el instrumento a sus ojos blancos-. El culpable no tiene idea de cómo poner una inyección, porque esto está lleno de sangre.

-Es decir, que fue puesta a traición, clavada como un arma blanca –El muchacho asintió.

-Sin embargo, este es el único rastro de sangre de Tenten –Señaló la aguja, intentando que su compañero le siguiese.-. Toda la que hay por el suelo es distinta.

-Es decir, que si el intruso no hubiese tenido eso, Tenten le habría dado la paliza de su vida –Concluyó, orgulloso por su compañera, mirando con rabia la jeringuilla que su amigo todavía sostenía.-. Maldito cobarde, ¿qué querría hacer con esto?

-No lo sé –Suspiró, agachándose y recogiendo, con la punta de los dedos, un cabello largo y oscuro-. Mira, esto podría no ser de Tenten. Si fuese del agresor, tendríamos una muestra de ADN.

-Neji –Lee apretó los puños-, ¿crees que estará bien?

El muchacho caviló unos segundos. No quería mostrar a su compañero todos sus temores, que después de la escisión interna del clan eran muchos, pero debía apoyarle con su propio miedo.

-Creo que es una chica fuerte que, si ha tenido el valor de aguantarnos todo este tiempo, puede con lo que sea.

Por primera vez, a pesar de que ambos confiaban plenamente en su compañera y sus habilidades, no podían confiar en aquellas palabras. No sabían a qué clase de enemigo se estaban enfrentando, qué podía querer de Tenten o qué iban a encontrarse.

La Quinta había venido en persona junto a un par de ninjas médicos, que comenzaron a examinar la vivienda. Neji les cedió tanto el cabello encontrado como la jeringuilla, y les explicó sus suposiciones acerca de lo ocurrido. Lee y él abandonaron la estancia y, al salir del apartamento, encontraron a Gai sensei hablando con Tsunade sama y ¿Hiashi Hyûga? Una punzada de dolor atenazó el pecho del muchacho de blancas pupilas, ¿qué demonios hacía su tío allí? Se acercaron a él.

-Señor Hiashi –Los tres adultos los miraron con seriedad-, ¿ocurre algo?

-Tenemos que hablar, Neji –Contestó su tío-. Pero no aquí – El hombre dirigió una mirada audaz a la Quinta, que asintió en silencio. Guiados por la mujer, los cinco partieron hacia el despacho de la Hokage, donde empezaron a ponerse las cartas sobre la mesa. El señor Hyûga sacó de su manga un pergamino algo ajado y se lo cedió a su sobrino, que lo abrió con manos temblorosas:

_"No es un secuestro, sino una negociación. Si Neji Hyûga accede a unirse a nosotros, nada le pasará a la chica. Si, _

_por el contrario, decide ser fiel al Souke, nadie volverá a verla. ¿A que es difícil decidir entre lo correcto para con uno, para con la villa y para con la familia?_

_Firman: los desertores." _

-Señor Hiashi…

-Tranquilo, no es necesario que decidas –Neji pestañeó.

-Un momento, ¿qué es esto? ¿Quiénes son los desertores y por qué quieren a Neji? –Lee, nervioso, alzaba la voz en busca de respuestas.

-Un sector de la rama secundaria del clan Hyûga decidió revelarse contra el señor Hiashi y todo el Souke –Explicó Neji, todavía absorto en el contenido del pergamino y en las consecuencias que aquello iba a tener.-. Parece que me quieren con ellos, pero –se dirigió a su tío-, señor Hiashi, yo nunca…

-Neji, tranquilo, todo está bien –Su tío le agarró firmemente por los hombros, y los pálidos orbes de ambos se encontraron-. Sé que me eres fiel, a pesar de todos los rencores pasados…

-Pero… -Apretó el documento entre sus fornidas manos. Si se quedaba junto a su familia y cumplía con su deber, Tenten moriría o quizá algo peor… Si iba, seguramente se vería obligado a encabezar una guerra interna que en realidad no quería vivir. Y lo más preocupante es que la vida de Tenten, en aquel momento, pesaba mucho más que cualquier número de familiares muertos. Eso le hacía más frío y cruel de lo que nadie habría juzgado, pero no le importaba. Su compañera, su amiga, su amante… no se merecía ser tratada como mercancía de soborno por el simple hecho de ser una pieza importante en su vida. El único culpable de lo que fuese que le estuviesen haciendo era él, y él lo solucionaría.

-Cálmate. Salvaremos a la chica y tú no tendrás que irte con los desertores. Escuchad con atención.

Tsunade se sentó a su mesa y extendió sobre esta un mapa del país del fuego. Los cuatro varones se acercaron para atender.

-Si pretenden atacar, no habrán salido del país –Comenzó la rubia-. Y por la sangre encontrada, el captor está herido. Lee, Gai –Ambos se pusieron rígidos, firmes como soldados-. Salid ahora mismo, Hinata os está esperando en la salida de la aldea. Con vuestra velocidad y sus ojos podréis encontrarlo, si es que nadie más le está ayudando. Quizá podáis atraparlo antes de que llegue a su escondrijo.

-¡Hai! –Envueltos en humo, los dos se esfumaron del despacho, y la Quinta confió en que encontrasen algún tipo de rastro.

-¿Por qué Hinata? –Neji se dirigió a su tío, extrañado y sobre todo enfurecido. Él debería estar buscándola, no Hinata.

-Porque tú tienes que escuchar la otra parte del plan, y o te la explicamos o buscamos a Tenten, y tú, de momento, debes estar aquí –Respondió la Quinta de forma autoritaria. Neji Hyûga siempre había sido un ninja modelo, eficaz y sensato. Pero comprendía perfectamente que le perturbase la idea de no buscar a su amiga el primero. No obstante, tanto ella como su tío tenían otros planes para él.

-Neji, los desertores son realmente muy pocos. La mayoría de los rebeldes cayeron en la escisión –Explicó el señor Hiashi, apoyándose en la mesa de la Hokage.-. Todos los miembros del Souke y los que habéis sido fieles en el Bouke podemos contra ellos. Por mucho que duela.

El muchacho asintió. Empezaba a ver por dónde quería ir su tío.

-Quiere atacar directamente –Dedujo.-. Pero ellos podrían disponer de Tenten a su antojo si hacemos eso.

-Sí, si lo hacemos bien. Fingiremos que aceptamos sus condiciones, irás con ellos –El joven Hyûga hizo un mohín-, y simularás ponerte de su parte hasta que logremos que nos devuelvan a Tenten. Entonces, cuando decidan atacar, estaremos listos.

-Los demás jounin de la villa os ayudarán, y todos sabrán que tú estás de nuestro lado. Los reduciremos y contendremos al sector rebelde –Un silencio se impuso en la sala, por lo que la Quinta decidió ponerse en pie-. Os dejo solos.

-Creí que no te gustaba que la aldea se inmiscuyese en asuntos de familia –Comentó Neji, transcurridos unos minutos de meditación. El plan era bueno, pero no tenía claro que realmente fuese a salir a derechas.

-Y no me gusta. Pero es la única forma de reforzar y garantizar nuestra victoria –El muchacho miraba por la ventana, con la vista fija en el horizonte, donde apenas se veía algún rastro de luz solar. El otro hombre se acercó a él.-. Si para que desaparezca ese fantasma que tienes en las pupilas tengo que pedir ayuda a la Hokage lo haré. Es cierto que mi prioridad es el bienestar y la seguridad de la familia, pero ¿qué gano aplazando una guerra inevitable si a cambio vuelves a sufrir y a sumirte en una oscuridad de la que no sabré sacarte?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No podía creerlo, pero así era: Hiashi Hyûga, el líder del Souke y, por tanto, del clan, prefería ver feliz a su sobrino antes que mantener el demasiado alto orgullo familiar en su sitio. Lo observó; el hombre, ya entrado en años, sonreía pacífica y tenuemente, y evitaba coincidir con la de Neji. Un pequeño brote de esperanza surgió en el corazón del genio, y una profunda admiración hacia su tío le hizo sonreír.

* * *

_Hi! Bien, para compensar lo que me está llevando, el capítulo esta vez es algo más largo ^^ Me gustaría saber qué os está pareciendo. ¿Os está gustando? ¡Eso espero!_

_¡Saludos!_

_Drusila._


	4. 3 Huida

**3. HUIDA**

El frío aire de la noche le azotaba el rostro y removía su flequillo. No podía mover un solo músculo, pero al menos estaba consciente. Bajo su entumecido cuerpo, sintió calor humano, alguien la llevaba sobre su espalda… Sí, ya recordaba. Uno de los desertores había entrado en su casa y… y ahora estaban en medio del bosque, corriendo hacia quién sabe dónde. Notó también algo de humedad bajo su muslo izquierdo, y trató de sonreír al acordarse del riñón que le había desgarrado. Habría ganado de no ser por sus sucios paralizantes. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¡No tenía tiempo para vanagloriarse! ¡Tenía que darle esquinazo a su captor, tenía que volver!

El desertor corría torpemente sobre las ramas de los árboles, tropezaba y se zarandeaba a causa de las heridas. Sólo eran dos, pero bastante difíciles de tratar. Había cegado uno de los ojos de un Hyûga, y eso la convertía en alguien peligroso para ellos. Por una vez, agradeció aquel día en que las tornas se cambiaron…

**[Flash back]**

Llevaban horas entrenando, ella hasta las cejas de polvo, sudor y algún que otro rasguño; Neji completamente intacto. Decidieron tomarse unos minutos para descansar, y Tenten, que se había cansado de atacar sin sentido, suspiró profundamente apoyando su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol para así resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo. El moreno la observó, curioso.

-Nunca te había oído suspirar así.

-Neji, llevamos años haciendo esto –Explicó sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto.-. Tú conoces todos mis puntos débiles y tu victoria sobre mí es indiscutible. ¿No crees que en algún momento de nuestra maravillosa relación cooperativa deberías contarme qué podría hacer yo contra ti?

-Se supone que ya deberías saberlo. En realidad, creo que lo sabes pero no te das cuenta de ello –Sonrió de forma casi invisible. Tenten, agotada, alzó una ceja, y el genio se sentó frente a ella.-. Piénsalo un momento. A veces, cuando no eres capaz de vencer a alguien es porque no te has dado cuenta de que su punto fuerte es además su punto débil.

-A ver, tu punto fuerte son tus ojos.

-Y el tuyo es tu precisión, tu puntería. ¿Cómo podrías vencer tú sobre mí?

La muchacha caviló un momento y, como si una bombilla se hubiese encendido en su magín, contestó:

-Cegándote. Claro, por eso tu punto fuerte es también tu punto débil. Si te daño los ojos, no podrás utilizar ninguna técnica blanda, y estarás a mi merced…

-Eso es –Le quitó una hoja que se había enganchado en sus cabellos-, pero no voy a dejar que practiques conmigo.

-Espera, Neji, no puedo atacar a un Hyûga a sus ojos directamente, me vería y no tendría opción.

-Sí, si no le das opción a adivinar tus intenciones. Un Hyûga siempre va a mantener su primer foco de atención sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo. Si consigues que tu cuerpo diga "estoy acabada, no voy a moverme más", se confiará. El resto queda en tus manos, y seguramente sólo tendrás una oportunidad.

-Con que ahora puedo vencer al genio Hyûga, ¿eh? –Le guiñó un ojo, satisfecha.

-A mí no. Conozco tu cuerpo demasiado bien –Contestó con su frialdad habitual, a sabiendas del doble sentido que se le podía dar a aquello. Por aquel entonces, su relación no había llegado a tal escaño, pero sí había entre ellos algún que otro beso furtivo y palabras de significado ambiguo.

-Creo que estás demasiado confiado, Hyûga –Sujetó una de las solapas de su singular kimono blanco, tiró de esta y dejó a su compañero a escasos centímetros de su propio cuerpo. Neji pudo respirar aquel aroma suyo tan particular, más allá del sudor en que ambos estaban bañados, un perfume dulce que todavía no sabía identificar. Detectó además una chispa extraña en el interior de sus pupilas, negras como el carbón, profundas e infinitas como la más larga de las noches. Y aquella sonrisa, menos inocente de la que estaba acostumbrada a usar, indicándole que, a pesar de que ninguno dijese nada, sabía perfectamente qué querían en ese momento. Tragó saliva, nervioso, como tantas otras veces desde hacía unos meses, al estar en aquella situación comprometida de la que no sabía si quería salir.-. Y nervioso, por lo que veo.

-No, todavía no tienes la capacidad de ponerme nervioso –Mintió descaradamente, alejándose de ella para mantener las formas.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Todo aquello que Neji le había enseñado le había servido para ganar una ventaja enorme frente a su enemigo, pero desgraciadamente no tenía habilidades médicas como para eliminar el efecto del paralizante. Seguro que a él se le habría ocurrido algo. No, si él estuviese en su lugar, habría acabado con su enemigo y estaría tranquilamente en su casa, descansando una noche más. ¡Maldito genio! ¿Dónde estaba cuando lo necesitaba? Necesitar… Sí, lo necesitaba. Para empezar, necesitaba que alguien hiciese que ese tipo dejase de correr y desequilibrarse con ella a cuestas. Necesitaba que le diesen la paliza del siglo. Necesitaba que la cogiesen en brazos, a ella y a su cuerpo inmóvil, la abrazasen y le dijesen que todo iba a ir bien. Porque, en ese momento, no podía confiar en sus posibilidades.

Suspiró profundamente, o eso intentó, cuando el desertor se detuvo sobre una rama y la dejó sentada mientras él examinaba la herida de su riñón. Por la forma torpe y sin sentido de correr de aquel Hyûga, hasta ese momento Tenten creyó que el mundo entero se tambaleaba, pero en el fondo se sentía orgullosa por haberle dado su merecido, aunque de todos modos hubiese perdido. Entonces, el captor activó su Byakuugan, Tenten se percató por las venas que rodeaban sus grandes ojos blancos, y echó un vistazo al camino por el que habían venido. Luego, iracundo, la observó a ella, inmóvil, apoyada contra el enorme árbol.

-Parece que nos están alcanzando –Comentó-. Veo que puedes verme y escucharme, pero tu cuerpo no reaccionará hasta dentro de unas horas. Por lo que no deberías intentar hacer nada –Se rió con tristeza-. Pero, ¿qué digo? No puedes hacer nada –Devolvió la vista al lugar por el que supuestamente venían los persecutores. Tenten no podía ver nada todavía, seguramente estarían a varios kilómetros.-. Debes ser importante para la familia, porque la mismísima heredera del Souke lidera tu búsqueda -_¿Hinata? _Pensó la kunoichi, sorprendida.-. Vámonos de aquí. No tardaremos en llegar… -Echó un último vistazo a su herida, que sangraba sin parar a pesar de los múltiples vendajes. Presionó sobre ella con ambas manos y, acto seguido, golpeó a la muchacha de aquel modo que sólo los Hyûga hacían, justo sobre su corazón.- Esto es por lo que me has hecho, maldita perra.

Exteriormente, no se movió. Pero interiormente, la joven kunoichi sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se agitaba, cómo su red de chakra se veía dañada y cómo, poco a poco, volvía al mismo estadio de inconsciencia. Algo de sangre salió de entre sus labios ante el impacto, salpicando a su contrincante y la rama en la que se apoyaban. Fantástico, un rastro más que seguir. Por suerte, el Hyûga no se dio cuenta, la cogió como la había traído y continuó su camino, algo más rápido gracias a la parada de descanso. Lentamente, Tenten regresó a su sueño provocado, y su boca todavía sabía a aquella sangre que suponía su último grito de esperanza.

* * *

_¡Aaah, estoy impaciente! Decidme qué os ha parecido, o algo, lo que sea :3_

_Drusila._


	5. 4 La guarida

**4. LA GUARIDA**

La profundidad de las heridas de la pelea había dejado un salteado y casi invisible rastro de sangre del enemigo que Hinata podía seguir con facilidad. Tanto Lee como Gai sensei se habían deshecho de las pesas de sus tobillos para no poner límites a su velocidad, y era el maestro el que llevaba a la heredera del Souke sobre su espalda. En cierto momento, su Byakuugan encontró la mirada de uno de los desertores, Kenzô, el hermano de Hieku, que se había visto obligado a detenerse a causa de las heridas. Tenten no se movía, pero estaba viva, y eso supuso un alivio para la muchacha de ojos perlados.

-Tiene dos heridas graves –Comunicó la kunoichi al maestro de su primo-. Una en el riñón, se está desangrando y apenas puede caminar en línea recta. Y la otra –Tragó saliva. Por mucho que fuese el enemigo, a Hinata le dolió en sus propias carnes identificar aquella lesión- es en un ojo. Tenten le ha cegado un ojo.

-¿¡Cómo dices!? –Se sorprendió Lee, unos metros más adelante. Cegar a un Hyûga era algo que nadie había osado hacer, obviando evidentemente el efecto del Pájaro Enjaulado ante la muerte de un miembro del Bouke.

-Es imposible que recupere la visión de ese ojo. El daño es de un 95%, parece que el arma que utilizó Tenten partió a la mitad el globo ocular. Puede utilizar el Byakuugan, pero sus técnicas blandas no tendrán ningún tipo de precisión –Explicó Hinata.

Apretaron el paso. Saber que tenían aquella ventaja les insufló ánimos para continuar, para vencer y volver a la normalidad. Pero no sería tan fácil.

El bosque parecía interminable, hasta que la chica anunció que pronto verían la salida. El captor de Tenten, cargando a esta sobre su espalda, había abandonado la zona boscosa, y se dirigía a una vieja y decrépita mansión, probablemente abandonada décadas atrás. El refugio de los desertores.

Con su velocidad, pronto salieron del bosque también. El caserío no resultaba nada imponente, sólo tenía dos plantas, pero era de techo bajo, con los tablones de madera secos y podridos, y el techo carente de tejas. Estaba situada en un claro bastante extenso, pero donde los árboles seguían imponiendo un tétrico respeto y una serpenteante sombra negra. Hinata bajó de la espalda de Gai cuando se detuvieron ante la mansión, aparentemente vacía.

-Ahora sólo tenemos que entrar y…

-Espera –Interrumpió Hinata. Por las venas que rodeaban sus ojos, los dos shinobi dedujeron que estaba viendo algo en el interior de la casa. Efectivamente, en el recibidor de la ruinosa mansión, los seis desertores la observaban, desafiantes. Dos de ellos sostenían a Kenzô, que parecía cada vez más grave. Hieku, el primero de todos, sujetaba a Tenten contra su cuerpo, acariciando su yugular con un kunai y sonriendo con satisfacción. Si entraban, la mataría, daba igual que luego muriesen ellos. Tenten moriría, y eso nunca saldría de sus conciencias.

-¿Qué ves, Hinata chan? –Murmuró Gai, preocupado al darse cuenta de que la kunoichi se llevaba la mano a los labios, como tanto tiempo atrás solía hacer al sentirse desprotegida.

-No podemos entrar. La matarán si entramos, y todo estará perdido.

-Entonces, ¿hemos venido aquí para nada? –Protestó Lee, enfurecido- ¡No pienso irme de aquí sin Tenten! –Testarudo, se sentó en el suelo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Gai le palmeó la cabeza y sonrió con un fondo de tristeza y desesperación. Cualquiera de ellos mataría por entrar y empezar a repartir golpes con toda la fuerza de la llama de la juventud, pero había que pensarlo bien antes de actuar. Si por pasión o inconsciencia Tenten caía, jamás se lo perdonarían.

-Lee, Hinata, vosotros montaréis guardia –Ambos lo miraron, extrañados-. Así vigilaréis lo que sea que vayan a hacer con ella. Mientras tanto, yo iré a buscar a Neji y al señor Hiashi, a ver qué han decidido hacer. No tardaré, espero estar de vuelta al amanecer.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el claro cuando Gai los dejó a solas. Lee no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, y Hinata ni siquiera pestañeaba, buscaba saberlo todo sobre lo que ocurría allí dentro. Sin embargo, el shinobi no soportaba permanecer callado, así que clavó su mirada en la mansión y se dirigió a la kunoichi.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Seis –Respondió Hinata sin dejar de observar. Entonces, algo sucedió en el interior de la casa, la muchacha dio un respingo y dejó escapar un suspiro de entre sus labios.-. Ya no, ahora son cinco.

-¿Cómo? –Se sorprendió.

-Kenzô, el secuestrador… Su cuerpo no ha podido luchar contra las heridas, acaba de morir desangrado. Por lo que veo, la herida que Tenten le causó fue tan profunda que ni siquiera el chakra podía llegar a su riñón. Lo desgarró del todo.

-No le llaman la maestra de las armas por nada –Sonrió él, orgulloso-. Y, dime, ¿son muy fuertes?

Hinata asintió.

-A pesar del sello maldito de su frente, parece que últimamente no tienen esa limitación. Especialmente Hieku, el cabecilla. Creo que han encontrado la forma de librarse del sello, y eso hace que la solución más lógica sea prácticamente inviable.

-Claro, si tu padre simplemente activase el sello, todos caerían. Pero si el sello ya no funciona… -Lee chasqueó la lengua- ¡Qué mala pata! ¿Quién les estará ayudando? ¿No se supone que sólo los Hyûga podéis saberlo todo sobre la marca del Pájaro Enjaulado?

-Tú lo has dicho, se supone –Hinata encogió las rodillas y las abrazó contra su pecho-. Parece que Hieku ha encontrado la forma de filtrar la información hasta alguien que… ¡Espera! –La muchacha alzó la cabeza, sorprendida, dirigiendo la vista a la casa- ¡Vuelven a ser seis! ¡No reconozco a esa mujer, pero… sus ojos…! Es una Hyûga, sin duda…

**xxx**

Después de exponer todo lo ocurrido en el camino y al llegar a la guarida de los desertores, Gai se dio el lujo de tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Por la posición de la luna, debían ser las tres de la madrugada, un nuevo récord para la Bestia Verde de la Hoja. Tsunade observaba a los tres hombres con frialdad, por primera vez sentía flaqueza en cada movimiento… Tenían que actuar, y tenían que hacerlo ya.

-Marchad de inmediato. Haced lo que sea necesario para estabilizar esta situación.

Fue así como los tres hombres abandonaron la aldea y partieron, guiados por el maestro Gai, hacia el refugio de los desertores de los Hyûga.

**xxx**

Hinata no reconocía a aquella mujer de lacios cabellos oscuros y, cómo no, pérfidos ojos perlados. ¿Una Hyûga fugitiva? Jamás había oído nada sobre un caso así, y como no podía escuchar, no podía sacar conclusiones. Pestañeó, percatándose de que Tenten, todavía sostenida por Hieku, comenzaba a reaccionar. Primero sólo movió los dedos, buscando desentumecerse. Después, parpadeó varias veces, claramente molesta por la débil luz que invadía la sala. Giró la cabeza e intentó torpemente liberarse de su captor, que sonrió y escuchó lo que la desconocida Hyûga le comentaba. Esta pidió que soltasen a Tenten, que cayó de rodillas al suelo e intentó alejarse, pero la mujer la sujetó violentamente por el pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Lee, Tenten está despierta –Comentó Hinata, desesperada por no poder escuchar nada de lo que se decía en el interior de la casa.

-¿Está bien? –Se sobresaltó el muchacho.

-Eso parece. El golpe que Kenzô le dio en el bosque no fue lo suficientemente efectivo, pero esa extraña mujer la tiene agarrada.

Tenten fue arrastrada por la mujer desconocida a una sala donde cuatro de los cinco varones Hyûga la observaban. Empujó a la kunoichi hasta que cayó sobre el tatami, sonrió, dijo una última frase y abandonó la sala para regresar junto a Hieku y el fallecido Kenzô.

-¿Qué está pasando dentro, Hinata?

-Han encerrado a Tenten junto a cuatro de los desertores. No sé qué va a…-En ese instante, uno de los hombres empezó a atacarla, y la muchacha se levantó para defenderse como pudo. Estaba desarmada, o eso parecía, porque bajo su fresco pijama de primavera escondía un par de kunais y algún que otro shuriken, pero sería difícil defenderse sólo con eso de cuatro jounins Hyûga.- De acuerdo, la están atacando… Pero no parece que su intención sea matarla.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Se extrañó, intentando escuchar algo.

-No la atacan todos juntos, sino de uno en uno. Han esperado a que se pusiese en pie para empezar a luchar, y se mantienen expectantes a lo que vaya a hacer.

-Tal vez la estén probando, o simplemente quieran debilitarla…

-Si quisiesen debilitarla, bastaría con más paralizantes –La heredera del Souke abrió los ojos como platos. El Hyûga atacante acababa de caer bruscamente, y su sangre se derramaba por el suelo de la habitación. Se detuvo para contemplar a la kunoichi, que retiraba algo de la mano del fallecido. La muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada y maravillada al mismo tiempo.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien? –Lee la sostuvo por los hombros, una lágrima furtiva caía por su mejilla izquierda.

-Nunca había pensado en una forma tan retorcida de matar a alguien –Desactivó el Byakuugan y, con verdadera sorpresa contenida en sus grandes orbes lunares, dejó correr las lágrimas-. Tenten se ha dejado golpear y ha clavado una aguja casi invisible en la mano de su enemigo. Es una aguja tan fina que no la ha notado, y con un hilo de chakra la ha conducido desde su brazo a su corazón a través de su sangre. Luego, cuando ha alcanzado el órgano, ha tirado y ha desgarrado desde su muñeca hasta el pecho.

-Es siniestro… pero genial… -Frunció el ceño. Le costaba creer que la dulce, positiva y alegre Tenten acabase de realizar tal hazaña, pero nadie sabe cómo va a reaccionar en situaciones de supervivencia.- Sé que es difícil, pero necesito que sigas vigilando lo que ocurre ahí dentro.

La batalla continuaba incesante dentro de aquella habitación vacía, sucia y empapada en sangre y sudor de los combatientes.


	6. 5 Cambio de planes

** 5. CAMBIO DE PLANES**

Pasaban las horas, pero Tenten no se rendía. Atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, les había robado varias armas y, poco a poco, fue venciendo a los desertores. Su cuerpo estaba en las últimas, más de la mitad de sus puntos de chakra habían sido dañados o bloqueados, y no dejaba de moverse, atacar y esquivar. La luz del amanecer rasgaba el cielo cuando el último de los cuatro atacantes cayó, y la kunoichi se dejó caer para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. No podía creerlo pero había vencido, y estaba más que segura de que podría salir de allí con vida.

Gateó hasta la pared, donde se apoyó para poder erguirse y abrir la puerta con dificultad. Siendo lo más silenciosa que pudo, lo cual resultó difícil porque cojeaba de la pierna derecha, llegó al recibidor, donde esperaba encontrar al hombre y la mujer que la habían sujetado antes. Para su sorpresa, el recibidor estaba vacío, la puerta entreabierta y de fuera procedían voces conocidas. Salió de la casa con sigilo, y el primer sol de la mañana le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Fue sólo un parpadeo, suficiente para que alguien sujetase sus manos en la espalda y la arrastrase unos metros hacia delante a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se giró para ver quién la sostenía. Aquella mujer desconocida la sujetaba mientras sonreía al frente; a su lado el líder de los desertores miraba hacia el bosque. Tenten siguió su vista, y no pudo creer lo que encontró.

Neji, Gai sensei, Lee, Hinata, el señor Hiashi… Todos estaban en primera línea de batalla, ¿acaso venían a salvarla? No pudo evitar querer sonreír, pero recordó la situación en la que estaba.

-¡Tenten! –Chilló Lee, obviamente desesperado por entrar en acción- ¿Estás bien?

-¡…! –Su voz no quería salir, tal vez el paralizante seguía siendo efectivo en sus cuerdas vocales.

-De acuerdo, Hieku –Comenzó el señor Hiashi-. Hemos traído a Neji tal y como querías. Ahora devuélvenos a Tenten.

El desertor rió.

-Lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo, señor Hiashi –Su voz era áspera y fría como la piedra.-. Al principio, Neji era nuestro objetivo, pero he perdido todo el interés que tenía en él.

Los cinco abrieron los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Entre tanto, Tenten seguía intentando atar cabos. ¿Es que el plan era cambiar a Neji por… por salvarla? En su pecho, su corazón dio un vuelco, bien por agradecimiento, bien porque era la locura más grande después de dar quinientas vueltas a la aldea caminando con las manos.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –Fue Gai sensei quien se dirigió a Hieku, totalmente serio y carente de su sonrisa habitual.

-Un tratado de paz.

**xxx**

Neji intentaba digerir dos cosas de aquella extraña situación. La primera, que Hieku Hyûga, el líder de la revuelta y ahora único desertor del clan, quisiese firmar la paz. La segunda, ver cómo su amiga estaba siendo aguantada por aquella desconocida que ni el señor Hiashi sabía identificar, herida por las peleas que Hinata había descrito, medio expuesta por haber sido raptada cuando dormía, vestida con un pijama que él conocía demasiado bien. Apretó los puños. No entendía nada, pero tenía que llevársela de vuelta a la aldea.

**xxx**

-¿Un tratado de paz? –Hiashi y Gai pestañearon, perplejos.

-Nosotros somos los únicos que han quedado en pie, pero no estamos dispuestos a volver al clan –Introdujo la mano entre sus cabellos y desató el protector que cubría su frente, mostrando cómo su sello había desaparecido sin dejar marca alguna. Los cinco de la hoja se miraron entre ellos-. Y no tengo motivos para hacerlo, como podéis ver. Esto es algo que debo agradecer a Rika –Señaló a la mujer que sostenía a Tenten-, mi hija.

-¿Tu hija?

-Sí, tuve un pequeño desliz extramatrimonial y aproveché para comenzar todo esto –Esbozó una cruel sonrisa-. Llevo veinte años preparando esta escisión, por lo que no seré yo quien regrese a casa.

-Está bien, Hieku. Si no quieres volver y ya no te interesa Neji, ¿se puede saber por qué no nos devuelves a la chica?

-Pues… porque la necesito, de momento.

-¿La necesitas? –Neji dio un paso al frente. Sentía cómo le hervía la sangre bajo la piel, algo en su interior iba a estallar de un momento a otro.- ¿Te crees con derecho a tomar lo que quieras, cuando quieras, para utilizarlo a tu antojo como si fuese una simple herramienta?

-Vamos, cálmate, chico. Cualquiera diría que ella es para ti algo más que una compañera de equipo –Escupió las últimas palabras, regocijándose. El heredero del Bouke apareció, a una increíble velocidad, junto al enemigo, a quien golpeó sin compasión varias veces.

-¡Neji! –El maestro Gai y el señor Hiashi lo detuvieron, mientras Lee y Hinata les guardaban las espaldas. Hieku, que había caído al suelo, se puso en pie, y lanzó una mirada a su hija, que asintió y tiró a Tenten bruscamente al suelo. Esta se revolvió e intentó ponerse en pie, pero Rika fue mucho más rápida, le retorció un brazo y apoyó la palma de su mano libre contra su pescuezo. Un calor inhumano traspasó su piel y le provocó un terrible dolor. Chilló con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos castaños a causa del pánico que aquello le hacía sentir. Su voz había regresado en forma de grito desgarrador que asustó a todos los presentes.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? –Gritó Neji a la hija del desertor.- ¡Déjala, apártate de ella!

-¡Suéltala! –Esta vez, fue Lee quien ayudó a su compañero a protestar. Fuese lo que fuese, la estaban hiriendo y sus alaridos les atenazaban los nervios.

Rika sonrió e hizo lo que los muchachos pedían. Al apartar la mano de la kunoichi, esta dejó de gritar, pero cayó de bruces y dejó de moverse. En su cuello, una extraña marca negra como el carbón, una estrella de cuatro puntas que rezumaba calor. Un sello.

-Pero ¿qué demonios…?

Hieku se transportó junto a su hija, cogió a Tenten y la cargó sobre su espalda y, antes de irse, se explicó:

-No atacaré al clan si el clan no me ataca. Ya no tengo nada que ver con vosotros, y mi hija tampoco -Lanzó una mirada a Tenten-. Esta chica ha demostrado que tiene conocimientos sobre el Byakuugan y las habilidades de sus poseedores, ha demostrado lo fuerte que es y lo mucho que conoce nuestras técnicas de barrera de sangre. Eso la convierte en la candidata perfecta para dar lugar a una nueva estirpe de usuarios del Byakuugan –Sonrió, pérfido, justo antes de esfumarse junto a su hija y a Tenten.

Hiashi y Gai se miraron. Ninguno podía creer lo que acababan de oír, ni siquiera comprendían bien lo que había ocurrido, pero salieron de su ensimismamiento al recordar que no estaban solos. Observaron a sus tres acompañantes. Hinata, impresionada, se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, intentando creer que no era cierto que alguien pudiese hacer algo semejante. Por su parte, Neji seguía mirando fijamente el lugar en el que Tenten había caído, no veía nada más que la sombra de su imagen y no oía nada más que el eco de sus gritos de desesperación. Lee se acercó a Gai sensei sin perder a Neji de vista, y preguntó:

-Gai sensei… ¿Qué ha querido decir con candidata perfecta para dar lugar a una nueva estirpe…?

-Eso, Lee –El maestro lo sujetó por los hombros, contemplando a Neji con un alto nivel de preocupación-, significa que va a obligar a Tenten a darle hijos con los que fundar un segundo clan Hyûga.


	7. 6 Del Edén al Infierno

**6. DEL EDÉN AL INFIERNO**

_ *ATENCIÓN: Contiene lemmon. Si no te gusta, no lo leas. Pero te gustará._

Gris. Todo a su alrededor era gris. La fría piedra sólo le daba una humedad poco confortante a aquella pequeña celda donde la habían encerrado. Por lo que parecía, la desvencijada mansión en la que Hieku había confesado todo su plan no era más que una coartada, la verdadera sede del nuevo clan Hyûga estaba allí, en aquella antigua casa de piedra, oculta dentro de un pequeño pueblo de campesinos en el que nunca ocurría nada. Perfecto para criar a generaciones y generaciones de ninjas que conquistasen más tarde un territorio para su líder. Y en el sótano del angosto caserío, en la única celda construida, estaba ella, encadenada a la pared con grilletes en manos y piernas, obligada a colaborar en aquel macabro plan de la forma más indigna y bochornosa.

Ese tipo había tenido en cuenta su habilidad, sus conocimientos sobre los Hyûga y lo había reducido todo a "_será una gran fábrica de niños_". Cerró los ojos. Aquello no podía estar pasando realmente. ¿Así iba a terminar todo? Su esfuerzo, su trabajo duro, sus ilusiones, su vida… Una mujer que siempre había defendido el poder de las kunoichi, que tenía como ídolo a la más fuerte de la aldea, era ahora sometida a un hombre ¡simplemente por el hecho de tener vagina! Apretó los dientes. Quería llorar, pero no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de dejar que la viesen destruida. Tal vez estaban destrozando su vida, pero no les daría la satisfacción de ponérselo fácil.

Rika entró en la jaula. Le resultó irónico que aquellos que se oponían al Pájaro Enjaulado utilizasen celdas como primera medida de seguridad. Sonrió con tristeza. De algún modo, comenzaba a entender todo el dolor que un día vio reflejado en los ojos de Neji. La dama de los ojos albinos venía acompañada de dos mujeres, sirvientas, a las que ordenó que despojasen a la kunoichi de sus ropas, dejando su cuerpo completamente expuesto a aquella mujer, quien la examinó y palpó cada zona como si fuese médico.

-Tu estado de salud, salvando el cansancio y los vestigios de la pelea, es bastante bueno. Tienes un cuerpo fuerte, unas caderas lo suficientemente anchas como para dar muchos hijos a mi padre –Sonrió, enorgullecida-. No eres muy guapa, y por tu edad probablemente no has tenido mucha experiencia, así que serás fácil de domar.

-No soy un caballo –Escupió cada sílaba como si fuese veneno, mirándola con ira. ¿Cómo una mujer puede hablar así de otra? ¿Cómo se puede hablar de seres humanos como si fuesen simples objetos o carnaza?

La mujer alzó dos dedos. ¿Un sello? El calor regresó a aquel dibujo de su yugular, penetrando en su sistema nervioso, haciendo que se retorciese, queriendo huir de algo que estaba en su propio cuerpo.

-Esa marca que te hemos puesto es un sello de sumisión. Cada vez que hagas o digas algo inapropiado, la activaré hasta que creas que ya no aguantarás más.

Tenten no dijo nada en absoluto. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba asustada como no se había asustado nunca. Rika dio otra orden y las sirvientas comenzaron a lavar su cuerpo con agua y jabón aplicados con esponjas, sin soltarla de los grilletes. El jabón escocía en las heridas, pero no se quejó. No quería que volviesen a activar aquella marca, eso le impediría hacer nada por salvarse. Cuando estuvo completamente limpia, la bajaron para ocuparse de sus cabellos, los cuales peinaron en un tradicional recogido festivo, con un par de palillos decorativos y accesorios brillantes de esos que llevaban las esposas de las señoras feudales y que a ella, como kunoichi, poco le importaban. También maquillaron su rostro, depilaron su cuerpo y la envolvieron en las coloridas telas de un kimono ceremonial que así a ojo valía más que toda su casa. Entonces recordó que los Hyûga tenían dinero a puñados, por lo que por mucho que fuesen del Bouke y por encima desertores, aquello no debía sorprenderle. Pero sus ojos hacían chiribitas cada vez que se miraba. Nunca se había sentido tan… femenina.

A empujones, Rika la sacó de allí, maniatada, llevándola por un corredor oscuro hacia el peor momento de su vida. El poco iluminado dormitorio no tenía más que un pequeño armario bajo y un futón distendido sobre el tatami. Un par de velas se derretían sobre el mueble, reflejándose en los ojos blancos del hombre que la observaba fríamente desde el centro de la estancia. Rika le dio un último empujón y cerró la puerta corredera. Tenten se tumbó boca arriba, totalmente estirada, inmóvil, y, sumergiéndose en los ojos de aquel, tan distintos de los que acostumbraba a adorar, se obligó a dejar de sentir, regresando a los recuerdos de una ocasión que ahora parecía tan lejana…

**[Flash Back]**

Llevaban ya un tiempo viéndose a escondidas, robándose besos y regalándose caricias furtivas, en un principio fruto de la curiosidad, ahora buscando el deseo que sólo podía proporcionar el uno al otro. Sin embargo, una fría noche a finales de invierno, casi un año atrás, durante una complicada misión en los alrededores de la aldea oculta de la Niebla, no habían sabido dónde detenerse… Por lo que no se habían detenido. Al principio se miraban de reojo, sentados el uno junto al otro sobre una roca, a orillas de la laguna helada alrededor de la que habían decidido acampar. Fue la primera misión que hicieron a solas. La primera noche que estuvieron solos.

Neji podía ver cómo y cuándo ella lo observaba, cómo sus labios se curvaban en una bonita sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos castaños, cómo se encendían aquellas mejillas suaves que tanto le gustaba besar. Él mantenía, orgulloso, su inexpresividad habitual, fingiendo que contemplaba el hielo mientras vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Aquella noche, Neji bendijo a los dioses por haberle concedido sus ojos, unos ojos con los que poder apreciar cada detalle de la maravillosa mujer que se sentaba a su lado.

Después de una discusión por ver quién hacía la primera guardia, ninguno quiso ceder, y ambos quedaron en silencio, bajo la mirada indiscreta de la luna. Pero Tenten veía dos lunas mucho más dignas de admirar. Claro está que ninguno iba a decir lo mucho que disfrutaban viéndose o las ganas que tenían de dar un paso más en aquella extraña relación. Aquella vez, fue el Hyûga el que dio el primer paso, cogiendo su mano sin mirarla directamente. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al tocar su piel, pero tragó saliva y se armó de paciencia consigo mismo. No podía ser capaz de matar a cien enemigos sin crispar el gesto y ponerse nervioso al tocar a una chica con semejante pudor. Y ni siquiera quería pensar en qué ocurriría si… No. No, no, no, no. Era mucho mejor que no pensara en la ínfima, remota y tan anhelada posibilidad de tener sexo con ella. Estaba poniéndose histérico, pero por suerte no lo exteriorizaba.

Esto, no obstante, jugaría en su contra, pues la introspección de aquel momento le impidió darse cuenta de que Tenten se acercaba peligrosamente a él para, seguramente, besar su mejilla. En un acto reflejo, giró la cabeza y recibió el beso donde realmente lo quería. Aun así, le costó recordar que aquello no era nuevo, que ya se habían besado antes. Se separó un momento para mirarla a los ojos, y luego, sujetándola por la nuca, retomó el beso con dulzura, aumentando la temperatura progresivamente, mordiendo su labio inferior porque sabía que eso siempre le arrancaba algún que otro suspiro. Y le encantaba oírla suspirar.

Por alguna razón, Tenten estaba nerviosa. Quizá porque era la primera noche que estaban solos, o tal vez porque nadie más podía verlos u oírlos allí; es decir, no existía ningún tipo de barrera o impedimento que provocase una pausa prematura. Por tanto, no habría pausa, y no estaba segura de qué ocurriría después de todo. Lo único que tenía claro, mientras sentía cómo Neji perdía lentamente su infinita cordura y le desgastaba la piel del rostro y el pescuezo con cientos de besos y caricias, era que no iba a arrepentirse de aquello. Porque llevaba mucho tiempo cansada de desear sin ser deseada, de observar en la sombra sin que nadie la viese a ella… Y ahora Neji la veía, y de qué forma… Se apoyó en él y se impulsó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo, sorprendiéndolo gratamente. Enredó los brazos en su cuello y volvió a los mordiscos apasionados y, sí, descontrolados; a la par, sus ágiles dedos se deslizaban por la oscura melena del muchacho y la liberaban de su presa, le volvía loca aquella melena. Se detuvo un segundo para contemplar sus hermosos ojos como lunas, brillantes y vibrantes, con un fondo que Tenten no supo identificar.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –Susurró él a ras de la piel de su cuello.

-Nunca había estado tan segura en mi vida –Respondió, a pesar de su sonrisa nerviosa y del temblor de su cuerpo.

Volvió a besarla, aquella respuesta le gustó. Sin previo aviso, el joven deslizó las manos bajo aquella blusa de corte chinesco, acariciando su espalda y examinando el cierre de su sostén, a sabiendas de que le costaría quitárselo, bien porque nunca había desabrochado uno, bien porque sus manos parecían de gelatina. Comenzó a tironear de la tela de la blusa hacia arriba, con intención de quitársela, pero entonces la escuchó tiritar.

-¿Tienes frío? –Asintió, increíblemente ruborizada. El shinobi pestañeó. Siempre había visto a su compañera como una chica bonita, pero la mujer que estaba sobre él en aquel momento le parecía realmente hermosa.

Se pusieron en pie e, inconscientemente cogidos de la mano, corretearon hacia la tienda de campaña que habían montado en la linde del bosque, entraron, y Neji se ocupó de cerrarla a cal y canto. Después, se dio la vuelta y se llevó una mano a la boca, estaba impresionado, sonrojado y era consciente de que su riego sanguíneo comenzaba a circular en dirección sur.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Tenten se había deshecho de su blusa y de sus pantalones, y a pesar de la vergüenza que su rubor indicaba, se hallaba sentada con una expresión de lo más natural mientras deshacía el primero de sus dos moños. Él apartó la mirada. Tenía que aguantar un poco más.- Eh, Neji, ¿estás bien?

-S… Se supone que la gracia está en que te desnude yo, no en que te desnudes y… y me sorprendas cuando me dé la vuelta… -Comenzó a liberarse del kimono, centrándose en una acción sencilla y cotidiana evitaría mirarla directamente. O eso habría podido hacer si ella no hubiese gateado hasta él con una pícara sonrisita en los labios.-¿Qué?

-¿Tan nervioso estás que no puedes ni quitarte el kimono? –Él chasqueó la lengua- Deja que te ayude.

Con brusquedad, lo tumbó en el suelo, sobre los sacos de dormir, y quedó sobre él, atacando su yugular. Neji cerró los ojos y se limitó a sentir. La morena fue dejando un rastro de húmedos besos desde debajo de su oreja hasta el hueco del esternón, utilizando las manos como herramienta para arrancar su kimono, llenando su fibroso cuerpo de marcados pectorales y perfectos abdominales de roces de fuego y saliva. Inspiró hondo y ahogó un suspiro. No quería dejarle ver que le tenía totalmente sometido, que llevaba el control de la situación. No obstante, cuando ella se aventuró a deshacerse de sus pantalones, quedando en igualdad de condiciones, decidió demostrarle que también él sabía complacerla.

Rápidamente, la tiró al suelo y se colocó sobre ella, con sus piernas rodeando la cintura del shinobi. Acarició su rostro y le regaló una tierna sonrisa, algo muy impropio de Neji Hyûga pero que Tenten descifró sin dificultad: llevar el control suponía parte de su ego masculino. Le devolvió la sonrisa, en señal de duelo, e intentó besarle, pero él se inclinó hacia su cuello, tirando de su piel con los dientes, arrancándole ya algún gemido suave y discreto. Rozó con la yema de los dedos sus caderas, sus costados y su abdomen, hasta dar con la maldita prenda que sabía que no podría quitar conservando la dignidad. Acarició los tirantes, deslizándolos por los hombros, tenía que ir con cuidado y dejar lo mejor para el final. Esta vez con los labios, dibujó los límites del sostén, delineando el borde apuntillado de la fina prenda de color azul metálico, siendo consciente de que aquel paso era de gigante. Posó las manos suavemente sobre sus senos y los mimó lenta y cariñosamente, deleitándose en su labor, observando cómo Tenten cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a respirar con cierta dificultad. Sin miramientos, utilizó la fuerza bruta y partió el sujetador en dos, liberando aquellos generosos, firmes y suaves pechos que tantas ganas tenía de ver. Los acarició de igual modo, centrándose esta vez en aquella zona que es más sensible, jugueteando con aquellos delicados botones entre sus dedos y sus dientes, sonriendo al notar cómo se endurecían a medida que los rozaba. Comenzó entonces a oír una vocecilla jadeante y suplicante nacida entre los labios de la mujer a la que estaba dedicando tanto mimo, unos gimoteos gozosos resultantes de todo aquello. Se separó de sus senos y regresó a su boca, a besarla, a adorarla con la mirada. Pero todavía acababa de empezar.

Sentía su cuerpo casi desnudo aumentando de temperatura, sentía cómo su propio cuerpo reaccionaba ante tal situación y sobre todo cómo necesitaba más. Entre sus piernas, aquella maldita mujer había despertado su instinto animal, que luchaba ahora desesperado por hacerla suya. Pellizcó con dulzura sus nalgas, un trasero que siempre había llamado su atención y ahora era suyo; se deshizo de su ropa interior, un fino tanga a juego con el sujetador que él había destrozado. Y, del mismo modo que con sus pechos, decidió jugar, explorar con sus hábiles manos lo que únicamente conocía por la teoría. La melodiosa voz de su amante, que le tiraba del pelo y arañaba su espalda si dejar de besarle, le indicó que lo estaba haciendo bien. Aprovechó la humedad que sus juegos habían provocado para abrirse camino en ella, primero despacio, utilizando uno sólo de sus dedos, luego de forma rítmica, introduciendo otro más, asegurándose de no hacerle daño. Pensar en complacerla y en tener el control le ayudaba a mantenerse en calma y poder llevar la situación. Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo con él, y tuvo que hacer aquello.

Tenten se sentía frustrada, como si Neji tuviese el control de su cuerpo, y no era justo. Apenas podía pensar, sólo reaccionaba ante los roces de la piel de su compañero, que le producían un placer que jamás había sentido o imaginado. Si tan sólo aquello fuese algo más que un juego experimental, habría sido perfecto… Pero no se puede tener todo. Decidió ponerse a su nivel, recordarle que todavía podía sacarle ventaja y… Arqueó la espalda. Si no actuaba rápido, no tendría control sobre sí misma. Se las ingenió para abrazarse a su cuerpo y hacer que la levantase del suelo, regresando a su regazo, donde ahora notaba su palpitante erección a través de la ropa. El roce contra esta les hizo buscarse para devorarse nuevamente, poco quedaba ya, pero ella necesitaba demostrar que podía ganar en el juego de poder. Actuó del mismo modo que él. Orgullosa, retiró aquellos bóxer negros y se dedicó a jugar y experimentar, sin dejar de besar sus pálidos labios, sintiéndose satisfecha con cada suspiro y gruñido que le robaba. No tenían miedo a llegar al final, ni se arrepentirían. Al fin y al cabo, a veces el destino te da un golpe de suerte, y aquella misión lo había sido.

Por fin, la recta final. Neji había acariciado su rostro una vez más, y ella le había pedido sin palabras que entrelazasen sus dedos. Pese a todo, seguía siendo su primera vez, y los nervios e incluso el miedo seguían vigentes en ambos. Al principio fue lento, incluso algo doloroso, pero él la abrazó, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que esperarían a que se acostumbrase. Y, después, retomaron la lucha de cuerpos. Eso sí, esta vez apartaron la guerra por ser el más fuerte, y buscaron un placer común e intrínseco que encontraron al cabo de un rato. La abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, sintiendo que le había dado su alma y que ahora tenía la de su bonita kunoichi. Entonces, todo acabó, y una calma infinita los devoró.

Sudor. Besos. Gritos. Arañazos. Súplicas. Obscenidades. Todo ello bordado mediante el perfecto trabajo de la unión de dos cuerpos, cosido con retales de piel y de deseo, en una minúscula tienda de campaña. Había valido la pena todo el agotamiento o toda la espera. Porque ambos, aunque no fuesen a admitirlo nunca, se habían regalado la mejor noche de sus vidas. Y no lo olvidarían jamás.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Decidió abrir los ojos. El sudor que perlaba la frente de aquel hombre goteaba sobre su cuerpo, que era tomado sin compasión. No había habido caricias, ni juegos, ni competición. Sólo un silencio absoluto y una sensación de humedad en los ojos de ella, que miraba al techo, recordando que la mañana después de perder su virginidad con el chico del que siempre había estado enamorada había nevado a su alrededor, pero ninguno había tenido frío, porque habían dormido abrazados. Y ahora, en una caldeada habitación de una mansión, bajo las mantas y con un varón ya entrado en años penetrándola insípidamente, tenía verdadero frío.

* * *

_Bien, veo que esto avanza... Este es el primer capítulo con lemmon, he de admitir que me costó bastante escribirlo porque soy vergonzosa a la hora de ser tan explícita... En fin, espero que os haya gustado, o algo... Por otro lado, sigo queriendo opiniones sobre la historia en general._

_¡Por cierto! En el capítulo anterior, tuve un pequeño fallo de expresión con el último diálogo de Hieku, pero parece que ya está corregido... Espero que no os haya causado molestias _

_¡Nos escribimos!_

_Drusila._


	8. 7 Búsqueda inútil

**7. BÚSQUEDA INÚTIL**

El campo de entrenamiento estaba terriblemente silencioso cuando llegó. Tan sólo pudo escuchar golpes secos contra uno de los tres postes, alguien entrenaba en completo silencio, quizá demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para percatarse de que alguien venía. No obstante, cuando Neji estuvo a menos de un par de metros, Lee detuvo su serie de patadas, se estiró y volteó para mirarlo fijamente. La luz del naciente día relucía en los ojos de ambos, y una expresión vacía surcaba sus rostros. El heredero del Bouke sacó algo del bolsillo, una manzana roja y brillante, y se la lanzó a su compañero, a sabiendas de que llevaba allí toda la noche, y le estaba esperando precisamente a él. Acababa de llegar a la aldea después de una larguísima jornada de rastreo, veinticuatro horas exactas buscando el paradero de su compañera perdida, de la amiga que ambos compartían, sin obtener ni la más mínima pista.

-¿Y bien? –Ni siquiera Lee podía tener fuerzas a aquellas alturas. Hacía mucho tiempo que su fuerza y su energía habían sido devoradas por la tristeza y un vacío que todos en el grupo de Maito Gai compartían. El joven Hyûga negó con la cabeza, y su compañero apretó los puños.- ¿Has buscado bien? –Neji alzó una ceja, incrédulo.- Hasta a ti puede pasársete algo. Seguro que has obviado algún detalle o… o te has saltado alguna zona…

-¿De verdad crees que no he puesto al máximo todo mi potencial con esto? ¿Crees realmente que dejaría que otro descuido mío nos alejase del paradero de Tenten un día más?

-Sólo digo –Suspiró, relajando los puños cerrados- que tiene que haber algo que no has visto. Esta vez iré yo –Comentó, guardando la manzana en su mochila y poniéndosela a la espalda.-, y no volveré hasta que la encuentre.

-Lee, ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces. Es mejor que vayamos turnándonos y…

-¡No! ¡Me niego! –Protestó, obviamente molesto- ¡No voy a dejar pasar más tiempo! ¡Podrían haberle hecho daño, podría morir! –Tragó saliva, evitando decir lo que tanto deseaba. "Y todo por tu culpa" era una frase que quería gritarle a Neji, el maldito genio que todo lo hace bien, ahora que por su culpa Tenten había sido secuestrada, humillada y reprimida… No quería imaginar las cosas por las que estaría pasando, no quería pensar en que la Tenten vivaz y llena de fuerza que siempre había unido al equipo podía haberse quedado sin sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó calmarse, pero el otro no dejaría pasar aquello.

-Vamos, dilo, dilo de una vez. Ya sé que es mi culpa, Lee, en ningún momento lo he negado. Y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para enmendar mi error –Neji Hyûga alteró el gesto, la voz, de tal modo que sorprendió a Lee como podría haber sorprendido a cualquiera que le conociese. Estaba fuera de sí, incluso una pequeña vena palpitaba en su sien-. Pero si no hacemos las cosas con cierto orden y coherencia, podríamos fastidiarla más de lo que la he fastidiado yo.

-¿Orden? ¿Coherencia? ¡Escúchate un momento! –Se acercó a Neji peligrosamente, encarándolo- ¡No pareces un compañero, un amigo preocupado, sino un maldito robot que piensa única y exclusivamente en ejecutar órdenes. ¿Es que no te importa nada lo que le ocurra a Tenten? ¿No puedes ser ni un poquito humano?

Ni siquiera pensó antes de hacerlo. Acumuló chakra en la palma de su mano y golpeó a su compañero en el abdomen, pillándolo por sorpresa y lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Lee lo miró estupefacto desde el suelo, siguiendo sus pasos hacia él. Se detuvo para mirarle desde arriba, con una ira que no recordaba haber visto en él salvo en el combate contra Hinata. Tragó saliva.

-Puedes odiarme tanto como quieras por ser un genio, por ser tu rival, o por haber provocado todo esto. Pero no se te ocurra volver a decir que lo que le ocurra a Tenten no me importa, porque sinceramente ahora mismo es lo único por lo que sigo respirando. ¿Puedes entender eso? –Le tendió una mano y le ayudó a levantarse sin mediar palabra. Lee intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de oír, pero le resultaba tan impropio de Neji Hyûga que no sabía qué responder. El recién llegado sacó un mapa de su mochila y se lo entregó. En él habían ido marcando por turnos los sectores examinados, y al abrirlo pudo comprobar que en 24 horas Neji había hecho tres veces más que en su turno anterior. Ahora se lamentaba de haberle recriminado de tal forma, visto aquello resultaba evidente que estaba igual de preocupados. Después de casi cuatro años de búsqueda intensiva, les resultaba difícil no flaquear. Seguían siendo amigos, los mejores… Pero sin Tenten les costaba estar tan unidos como antaño.

¿Cuatro años? Bien, no del todo. Según el cálculo de Neji, aquellas estúpidas rayas que dibujaba en un cuaderno que escondía entre la ropa guardada en un oscuro cajón de su habitación, habían pasado tres años, ocho meses y veintiséis días desde que Hieku Hyûga se había llevado a la única persona por la que -ahora lo sabía bien- estaba volviéndose loco. Y por la reacción de Lee, veía que no era el único. Pero día tras día perdían la esperanza, en todo aquel tiempo habían registrado el país del Fuego y el del Viento, todas las fronteras de ambos, y ahora comenzaban con el del Agua… Se sentían aislados, porque parecían ser los únicos que recordaban que Tenten no estaba, porque mientras su mundo se había parado, el del resto de ciudadanos de la Hoja seguía día tras día, y eso no era justo.

Se sentaron en el suelo, contra dos de aquellos postes, y mientras la Bestia Verde devoraba la manzana, el heredero del Bouke lo miraba todo y no veía nada interesante. La llama de su juventud se apagaba bajo la capa de tristeza líquida, y la desesperación convertía el ambiente en una tormenta de sensaciones e inseguridades. ¿Cuánto más tendrían que soportar aquello? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que la volviesen a tener junto a ellos?

* * *

_Gomennasai! Sé que he tardado mucho, pero a parte de que estoy enferma, mi inspiración ha huido por la ventana D: Aun así, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo aunque breve capítulo, y que sigan ahí para los próximos. ¡Un saludo!_

_Drusila._


	9. 8 Última oportunidad

**8. ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD**

Tres años, ocho meses y veintiséis días desde que empezó su cautiverio. Llevaba la cuenta minuciosamente, porque cada día era una tortura, un calvario, una tormenta de recuerdos y esperanzas que se disolvían al caer la última hora del reloj. Sin embargo, sentía muy en el fondo de su corazón que no podía desistir, y por ello cada vez que había tenido oportunidad había enfrentado a Hieku con la intención de escapar de allí. Le resultaba mucho más sencillo hacerlo ahora que Rika no estaba, y recordar esto le hizo sonreír socarrona y arrogantemente. Fue apenas unos meses después de llegar a la cárcel que ellos llamaban hogar, cuando había optado por llevarse bien con Hieku simplemente para no dar opción a que la sádica hija de este pusiese en activo el sello que decora su garganta. Tan bien actuó que convenció a su poco querido esposo de que Rika le estaba haciendo daño, y fue él mismo quien se libró de ella. Así, Hieku mató a su hija y Tenten se relamió los labios con satisfacción, sintiéndose superior a él en todo punto. Pero poco había soportado la máscara de esposa fiel y obediente, pues ardía en deseos de escapar de aquellos ojos tan crueles.

De todas las veces que intentó librarse de él, aquella había sido sin duda la peor. Suspiró, conteniendo la burbuja de aire que ocupaba el lugar en el que antes había habido lágrimas, y se acercó lentamente hasta el único futón que había en su pequeño dormitorio de presa. Un tembloroso bulto se removió entre las sábanas, y un par de ojos nacarados, brillantes y puros como dos lunas, se asomaron para observar el movimiento fuera del seguro lecho.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces despierto? –Murmuró ella, forzando una sonrisa a la vez que se inclinaba para besar la frente de su pequeño retoño. Posó sus labios justo sobre aquella cruz verde que marcaba su existencia, un sello que le dolía a ella más que a él, porque no era la primera vez que veía eso. Torikazu había sido sellado aquella misma tarde, en un arrebato de ira de su padre, justo el día en que cumplía tres años. Tenten se sumergió en la mirada de su pequeño, que seguía asustado y triste. Su piel pálida estaba levemente sonrojada, posiblemente se había escondido bajo las mantas por el miedo que tenía y que se expresaba también en la curva de sus labios finos. Llevaba la lacia melena castaña retirada hacia atrás, salvo algunos cabellos rebeldes que conformaban su flequillo. Como todos los Hyûga, Torikazu tenía aquel aspecto frío e invernal, como de señor feudal. Pero gracias al cielo, no se parecía demasiado a su padre. En realidad, a Tenten sólo le recordaba a una persona a la que prefería no mencionar por nostalgia y por dolor.- Hace más de dos horas que deberías estar dormido.

El pequeño se arrastró fuera del lecho y se dejó caer en brazos de su madre sin decir una palabra, jamás había pasado un miedo tan atroz. ¿A qué se debía? Sencillo. Desde el momento en que su madre perdió la capacidad de fingir ante Hieku, este, por temor a que pudiese utilizar al niño en su contra, se negó a entrenarlo de ningún modo. Pero esto no quería decir que Tenten no fuese a hacerlo. Cada noche, cuando todos dormían, ella se encargaba de enseñarle a Torikazu todo lo que sabía sobre el Byakuugan, que no era poco, y conseguir de este modo que su retoño no estuviese desprotegido nunca. Tal vez en algún momento pudiesen escapar, pero la principal preocupación de la kunoichi era no perecer y dejar a su niño solo y desamparado. Y aquella tarde, el líder del nuevo clan se había enterado de sus actividades nocturnas, por lo que había echado por tierra su política de "no al Pájaro Enjaulado" y había sellado a su hijo para su propia protección. Como era evidente, Tenten no se había quedado callada, y después de abrazar y besar a su hijo hasta la saciedad fue contra el culpable de aquello. ¿Cómo se atrevía, sabiendo lo que se sufre con aquella odiosa marca, a hacerle aquello a su hijo? ¿Quién era él para condenarlo a ser su maldito esclavo? Y lagrimeando, dejando que el llanto y la rabia fuesen uno, peleó hasta la media noche, para volver derrotada y triste hasta su habitación de clausura. Suspiró profundamente, abrazando a Torikazu, acariciando sus cabellos oscuros, pensando que quizá aquel dolor ya venía de antes.

Se deshizo de sus ropas y se metió entre las mantas, sosteniendo contra su maltratado cuerpo el del niño, abrazándolo y arropándolo tan cerca como le era posible. Él apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho, buscando inconscientemente el latido de su corazón, apresando entre sus manos inocentes la tela del austero camisón de Tenten como si fuese el sostén más seguro del mundo. Torikazu no era un niño muy hablador, quizá incluso demasiado reservado para ser un niño, pero hasta aquel día no había tenido motivos para no sonreír. Tenten le hablaba de todo, le dejaba claro cómo funciona el mundo sin tapujos, eso sí, adaptándolo todo a su edad. De esta forma le había contado que había nacido con unos ojos muy, muy especiales, y que debía aprender a utilizarlos para cuidar de sí mismo y de las personas que fuesen importantes para él. Quería a su hijo como a nadie, y no quería que, a causa de la precaria situación en la que debía criarlo, creciese como un niño frustrado y vengativo, así como había pasado con Neji. Neji… Saboreó su nombre, y le supo a amargura. _¿Hasta el infierno va a perseguirme tu nombre, Hyûga?_ Parpadeó, disipando unas lágrimas que no estaban ahí. _Supongo que tú lo harías mejor que yo, ¿eh?_ Pensó con tristeza, intentando evitar el sendero de recuerdos que llevaban su nombre, especialmente aquellos en los que ambos perdían la razón y se enzarzaban en una lucha de cuerpos llena de sudor, pasión y lujuria. Estaba segura de que si pudiese verle otra vez, si pudiese abrazarle… No, no, no era momento de recordarle, ya tenía suficientes problemas con los Hyûga. Además, el recuerdo de Neji seguía intacto en su desquiciada cabeza. El único que todavía aportaba algo de luz en un mar de sombras lleno de antiguas siluetas borrosas a las que identificaba como "amigos" o "enemigos". Daría cualquier cosa por volver a aquellos días de entrenamientos diarios y aventuras nocturnas que sólo Neji y ella conocían.

-Mamá –La voz del pequeño consiguió sacarla de su ensimismamiento.-, ¿por qué ese hombre te hace daño?

A pesar de la insistencia de Hieku, Torikazu se había negado siempre a llamarle papá.

-Porque no le gusta que le lleven la contraria.

-¿Y por qué me ha hecho esto? –Preguntó, llevándose una manita a la frente. Ella besó la coronilla de su pequeño.

-Porque cree que eres un peligro para él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te he estado entrenando, y con tu ayuda podría intentar escapar –Contestó, cerrando los ojos por puro agotamiento. Su hijo sabía que estaba allí retenida contra su voluntad, y sabía que en algún momento tendrían que intentar irse. No obstante, su bienestar estaba ahora como primero en su lista de prioridades.

-Podríamos hacerlo –Murmuró el pequeño Hyûga, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para dormir.-. Tengo que salvar a mamá como sea.

Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y espero a asegurarse de que se había dormido para dejar caer unas nuevas y purificantes lágrimas silenciosas. Su pequeño Torikazu era el origen de la poca esperanza que la ayudaba a ponerse en pie cada día, y con aquella frase había comenzado el proceso de sanación de su corazón destrozado. Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente, alocada, peligrosa, pero… tal vez era su última oportunidad.

Esperó unos días en silencio, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones como esposa, recibiendo un trato frío por parte de su cónyuge y regresando a una distorsionada realidad. Se aseguró de que su hijo descansase y comiese copiosamente, pues tenía grandes planes para él, y llegado el décimo día desde su tercer cumpleaños, decidió ponerse en marcha.

Todo el mundo se había acostado ya, pero a pesar de las altas horas Hieku había solicitado verla. Tres años eran suficiente espera, y su cuerpo ya estaba recuperado para traer un nuevo heredero al nuevo clan. La idea le asqueaba, obviamente no por el niño, sino por tener que acercarse de nuevo a un hombre tan terrible. Como siempre, le había concedido una hora para arropar a su niño, y esta vez debía aprovecharla al máximo.

-Tori… -Susurró, cepillando sus cabellos, temerosa por lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Sí, mamá? –Preguntó él, examinando la pared frente a él con sus ojos nacarados.

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que podríamos… irnos…? –Todo aquello le asustaba demasiado, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? De aquel modo, al menos Torikazu sería libre, y no estaría solo…

-Claro –Admitió, cruzando los brazos.-. ¿Tienes un plan, mamá?

Tener un hijo tan avispado le resultaba bastante sencillo en situaciones como aquella. Asintió levemente, en silencio, hinchándose de valor para poder continuar. Qué difícil le resultaba sólo decirlo.

-He pensado que… tal vez… hay algo que podrías hacer –Torikazu se dio la vuelta, y miró a su madre con una gran sonrisa reflejada en sus dos lunas.-. No será fácil, y necesito que me escuches atentamente –Arrodillándose, puso toda su atención en la kunoichi, que se frotó la nuca, pensando por dónde empezar.-. Todavía eres muy pequeño, pero te he entrenado bien. Creo que podrás hacerlo si me obedeces.

-¡Haré lo que mamá diga! –Respondió, solemne. Todo un shinobi contenido en un renacuajo de tres años. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer –Metió la mano en la mano de su kimono y sacó dos pergaminos, uno más pequeño que otro, y se los entregó. Señaló al grande, y Torikazu lo abrió: un mapa de los países colindantes y una lista de nombres que desconocía.-. Esta noche, cuando yo me reúna con Hieku, tú buscarás una salida segura a través del falso techo. Eres el único que cabe ahí, así que no tendrás problema. Cuando consigas salir de la mansión, quiero que corras como no has corrido hasta llegar a la frontera –Señaló en el mapa donde terminaba el País de la Tierra y comenzaba el de la Hierba.-. Allí podrás hacer el primer descanso, porque yo distraeré a Hieku para que no se dé cuenta de tu ausencia hasta que llegues aquí. No sé cuánto podré ocultarlo, pero daré lo mejor de mí –Le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.-. Después, debes atravesar el país de la Hierba y entrar en el del Fuego, y de ahí dirígete a Konohagakure. Te he hecho una lista con nombres de personas en las que puedes confiar plenamente, y si por el camino encuentras a alguien con el protector de la Hoja, acude a él, y convéncele de que tiene que ayudarte. Nadie dudará de que debes ir allí una vez vean tus ojos –Enrolló el pergamino de nuevo y lo guardó en un bolso que colgó a hombro cruzado en el pequeño. Luego, le entregó el otro rollo, sonriendo, con el labio inferior temblando por el miedo y el peligro que todo aquello suponía.-. Este es el único armamento que he podido conseguir. Si tienes miedo, escóndete, y vigílalo todo con tus ojos. Si te atacan, defiéndete como te he enseñado. Confío en ti.

Torikazu miró su mochila y observó sus ropas. Realmente parecía a punto de emprender una gran aventura, y tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo si es que ayudaba a su mamá. Pero las lágrimas que florecían en los ojos de Tenten le llevaron a abrazarla y a pronunciar, con seguridad en la voz:

-Traeré ayuda.

-Torikazu –Lo abrazó con ternura. No podía mirarlo a los ojos para decirle aquello último.-, tienes que prometerme algo. Si no logro salir de aquí con vida…

-¡Mamá! –Asustado, se alejó de su madre.

-¡Escúchame! –Protestó, haciéndolo callar.- Si no logro salir de este lugar, prométeme que irás a ver a la Hokage o al señor Hiashi y les pedirás protección. Prométeme que crecerás feliz y que recordarás que eres fuerte, y que vales mucho.

-Mamá… -Ahora era el niño quien lagrimeaba. Su apariencia de témpano de hielo se desarmaba ante aquella mujer que le había dado la vida.

-Prométemelo.

-Si… si te pasa algo… pediré ayuda a la Hokage o al señor Hiashi… -Contestó, enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.- ¡Pe-Pero no te va a pasar nada, porque traeré ayuda, y saldrás de aquí tan pronto como vuelva!

-¡Sé fuerte, Tori! ¡Confía en ti mismo y no tengas miedo! –Lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, ahogando sus lágrimas contra la piel del infante, que también lloraba y se aferraba a ella.- ¡Siempre estaré contigo!

-¡Te quiero, mamá! –Besó su mejilla, y ambos se pusieron en pie.

-Yo también te quiero, mi pequeño pájaro –Lo tomó en brazos y, subiéndolo a sus hombros, desencajaron una de las placas de madera del techo, abriendo la entrada para que él pudiese subir. Ya dentro de las vías del falso techo, asomó su dulce rostro, enrojecido por el llanto, y murmuró un suave "volveré". -¡Ah! Tori…

-¿Sí?

-Si por casualidad te encuentras con Neji Hyûga, cuéntale quién soy yo y háblale de nuestro plan, y pídele que te deje quedarte a su lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de todas las personas maravillosas que conocí en Konohagakure, Neji es el único que consiguió hacerme sentir protegida. ¡Ahora ve!

Torikazu asintió y, tras colocar la baldosa en su sitio comenzó a gatear en medio de aquella oscuridad angosta que no suponía obstáculo alguno para su Byakuugan. La construcción del falso techo parecía un juego de túneles y laberintos, pero gracias a la frialdad de su mente logró encontrar un camino seguro que le llevó hasta la trampilla que llevaba al tejado. Se deshizo de ella como pudo, y dio gracias a la antigüedad de la casa. Salió al exterior e inspiró muy fuerte mientras miraba las estrellas, embelesado. Nunca había estado fuera por la noche, y la brisa nocturna secó las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos. Se deslizó lentamente por el tejado, evitando hacer ruido, y cuando llegó junto al canalón, se descolgó los dos pisos hasta tocar tierra firme. Vale, no había sido muy difícil. O eso, o es que su objetivo era muy noble y le impedía flaquear. ¡Tenía que llegar a Konohagakure para que alguien le ayudase a salvar a mamá!

Con decisión, tras comprobar que no había nadie cerca, echó a correr, esquivando los árboles y el muro que bordeaba los terrenos del clan. Una vez fuera, no dejó de correr. Seguiría las órdenes de mamá por cortas que fuesen sus piernas y por débil que fuese. No se iba a permitir flaquear. Desde que tenía memoria, mamá había estado triste, lamentándose y sufriendo por un dolor que ese hombre al que no quería reconocer como padre le provocaba. Y no era justo que alguien estuviese retenido contra su voluntad, él todavía era un crío, pero comprendía eso. Por tanto, iba a hacer lo que pudiese para ayudar, y su papel ahora consistía en correr hasta que le doliese el alma. Por mamá. Por él. Por sobrevivir.

* * *

_¡Bien! Parece que mis musas han vuelto, así que aquí os traigo el octavo capítulo de este NejiTen ^^ ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé por vuestras reviews que hay quien se esperaba la existencia de Torikazu, pero en fin, no contaba con el factor sorpresa. ¡Eso sí! ¿Os esperabais lo del Pájaro Enjaulado? ¿Hasta dónde creíais que llegaría Hieku por seguir teniendo control sobre su esposa y su hijo? _

_Estoy trabajando en el siguiente, así que no os impacientéis. Dejadme opiniones en las reviews. ¡Saludos!_

_Drusila._


	10. 9 La suerte está de mi parte

**9. LA SUERTE ESTÁ DE MI PARTE**

Dejó atrás el país de la Tierra y, una vez dentro del de la Hierba se permitió descansar en la rama más alta. Le había costado, pero ahí estaba, tan sólo un par de días después de haber salido de casa. Se acurrucó contra el árbol y mordisqueó una chocolatina que mamá había escondido junto a los pergaminos. Entre tanto, sacó el mapa y se aseguró de estar siguiendo el camino correcto. Sonrió orgulloso antes de recoger el rollo y acurrucarse para dormir. Necesitaba descansar si quería llegar a tiempo. Mamá lo necesitaba, y haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para salvarla.

Despertó al murmullo de unas voces todavía lejanas, pero vivir en una casa que parecía una cárcel había hecho que creciese con un oído bien desarrollado. Se frotó los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y activó su byakuugan. Se trataba de dos kunoichi que hablaban animadamente mientras comían en medio del bosque, a unos doscientos metros al noreste. Bajó del árbol con cuidado y comenzó a acercarse en silencio, poco a poco, tratando de clasificarlas en "amigo" o "enemigo". A menos de cincuenta metros, pudo distinguir algo en las muchachas que le dibujó una sonrisa esperanzada: una de ellas llevaba, a modo de diadema sobre su rosado cabello, un protector con el símbolo de Konohagakure. Se acercó despacito, con una mano sobre el pergamino de armamento, por si acaso, y, cuando llegó al campo de visión de la otra kunoichi –rubia, de grandes ojos azules- enseñó las manos, descubiertas, para mostrar que no era enemigo.

-Sakura, mira –La rubia señaló al pequeño, que por fin llegó a su improvisado campamento y se quedó a una distancia prudent de ambas.-. ¡Hola, peque! ¿Te has perdido?

-Vosotras sois ninjas de la Hoja, ¿verdad? –Respondió, señalando al protector de la chica de cabellos rosados.- Necesito que me ayudéis.

-Claro, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte? –La chica se acercó a él y se acuclilló para estar a su altura.- Yo me llamo Sakura, y ella es Ino.

Torikazu sacó el mapa y consultó la lista de nombres, sorprendiéndose gratamente.

-¿Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino? –Ambas asintieron, sorprendidas.- ¡Tenéis que venir a ayudar a mi mamá! –Se apresuró a sujetar la mano de Sakura y tirar de ella, alterado por el cambio de plan que él mismo había decidido. Si llevaba a aquellas chicas a casa, podrían sacar a mamá y volver juntos. Aunque fuese en contra del plan inicial, sería mucho más rápido así.- ¡Tiene que volver con vosotras a Konohagakure!

-Pero, ¡espera!

-Sakura, fíjate en sus ojos –Ino lo sujetó por la barbilla, a pesar de que el pequeño se resistía.-. Son los ojos de un Hyûga, no hay otra forma de explicarlo.

-Entonces… tal vez… -Las kunoichi abrieron los ojos como platos, y mientras la de brillantes ojos celestes acomodaba al niño a su espalda, la otra levantaba el campamento.- ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

Corrieron y corrieron, ellas en la dirección que debían tomar, el infante de vuelta a casa. Se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Ino, la cual corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Por culpa de su padre, y de todo lo que siempre había visto, había llegado a ver sus ojos, blancos, nevados, nacarados, como una maldición, un horrible don… Pero ahora esos mismos ojos habían dado rienda suelta a una aventura para rescatar a mamá. Sonrió, a pesar de todo el miedo que sentía, y cerró los ojos hasta que la velocidad cesó. Guió a las shinobi hasta el pequeño y deteriorado pueblo, y, entrando ocultos y sigilosos, alcanzaron la mansión. Allí, los tres pares de ojos se abrieron como platos, pues algo con lo que no contaban les esperaba.

Hieku Hyûga, el líder de la escisión del clan Hyûga, se defendía con uñas y dientes sobre el tejado de la vieja mansión, con el byakuugan activado y toda la atención sobre su oponente. Tenten, frente a él, con un kimono hecho jirones y los cabellos al viento, blandía una katana con maestría, y atacaba de forma que el hombre se sentía realmente amenazado. Los recién llegados se quedaron paralizados, si bien ellas por volver a ver a la compañera que cuatro años atrás había sido raptada, bien el retoño de la misma por ver por primera vez a su madre en acción. La morena peleaba como si el cansancio, los años o el daño psicológico no pesasen, moviéndose con agilidad, casi danzando sobre su propio eje con tal de darle estocadas que rara vez fallaban. El hombre estaba herido por muchos sitios, pero ninguna herida era grave y aún se movía bien.

-¡Hakke! –Gritó el hombre, golpeando de lleno sobre su corazón. La kunoichi retrocedió, pero no cayó, se mantuvo en pie a pesar del dolor. De sus labios manó un río de sangre, un golpe certero que le habría costado la vida de no ser por lo acostumbrada que estaba. Una vez más, dio las gracias a Neji en silencio. Pestañeó y se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano, mirándole desafiante al mismo tiempo que planeaba una estrategia. A lo largo de su vida, había fallado una y otra vez, a pesar de trabajar duro y entrenar tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía, siempre quedaba a la sombra del resto del mundo. Neji, Lee, Temari en los exámenes chûnin, Kisame en el rescate de Gaara… Tantas derrotas, tantos errores… Pero si seguía viva, si seguía en pie, significaba que todavía no era su hora. Miró hacia el suelo y los vio, sorprendida. Su hijo la observaba maravillado, en brazos de una de las dos kunoichi de la hoja. Ya no sabía qué significaba tirar la toalla, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Seguiría cayendo, pero también aprendiendo. Y su fin no estaba en aquel lugar en medio de la nada.

Hieku se abalanzó sobre ella, e instintivamente saltó, impulsándose a los cielos, brillando a ojos de Torikazu como la estrella más increíble. El Hyûga, que no esperaba que pudiese esquivar su ataque, siguió su recorrido. Ella se dejó caer, deslizándose, planeando como una hoja, y, cuando parecía que simplemente se dejaría caer, condujo la espada en un rápido movimiento y separó la cabeza de su oponente del resto de su cuerpo. Decapitado. La sangre le salpicó de lleno, la cabeza salió despedida, y el cuerpo del hombre tembló antes de caer completamente inerte. Suspiró profundamente, sintiendo cómo un gran peso se desvanecía de sus hombros. Se puso en pie, se deslizó por el tejado, y echó a correr hacia la entrada.

-¡Mamá! –Torikazu se liberó del agarre de Ino y corrió hasta su madre, que lo cogió en brazos y lo alzó en volandas.

-¡Somos libres, Tori! ¡Libres! –Lo estrechó contra ella, sonriendo los dos, cuando las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de ambos. Al fin, todo había acabado. Podría volver a su vida normal; eso sí, con un pequeño pájaro a su lado. Besó sus mejillas y abrió los ojos y, sin soltar a su niño, se acercó a las kunoichi, que seguían ciertamente impactadas por la batalla presenciada.- ¡Ino! ¡Sakura! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Tenten… -La voz se rompió en la garganta de Ino, que recordaba perfectamente el día que Gai, Lee y Neji entraron a investigar en su apartamento. Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima se escurrió de sus ojos de agua clara, e impulsivamente la abrazó.- Creíamos que no volveríamos a verte con vida.

-Tu hijo nos encontró en el país de la Hierba. Nos dirigíamos a Iwagakure cuando nos dijo que su mamá necesitaba ayuda –Sakura también se acercó, todavía sintiéndose extraña al hablar a Tenten de "su hijo". Sonrió con dulzura y la abrazó también. Las tres se miraron con complicidad, no era momento para hacer preguntas sobre el cautiverio.

-Gracias por ayudarle, de verdad.

-¡Qué menos! Aunque no sabíamos que tendríamos la suerte de encontrarte… -Comentó Ino, sonriendo.- Claro que esos ojos son inconfundibles.

Caminaron, charlando de cosas banales y estúpidas, y Tenten rió como Tori no la había oído reír nunca. De verdad, de forma sincera. Y él también sonreía, porque su mamá era feliz, y lo sería siempre. Al llegar a las afueras del pueblo, el grupo se separó. Las kunoichi debían seguir hacia Iwagakure, y Tenten y Torikazu tenían que volver a casa. A casa… se les hacía tan raro pensar en un hogar sin sentir miedo…

El camino fue lento, pacífico y entretenido. Tenten estaba tranquila, ilusionada ante su regreso a casa, a pesar del miedo que tenía a que las cosas cambiasen. Sin embargo, iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad, porque si algo había aprendido en aquel tiempo era que valía la pena intentar vivir. Durante el trayecto, contó a su hijo todas las historias que su dolor y su miedo habían enterrado en su corazón resquebrajado, y le habló de la escuela a la que él asistiría también, de Gai sensei, de Lee y su fuerza de voluntad, de Neji y su talento. Le habló de Tsunade-sama y de otros grandes ninjas, de Ino y Sakura, y de otros tantos. Le enseñó el valor de la amistad, del amor, del compañerismo, del esfuerzo y del trabajo. Y su niño lo absorbió como una esponja porque a fin de cuentas seguía siendo un niño y su mamá era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

Frente a ellos pudieron ver, alzándose majestuosas, las puertas abiertas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

* * *

_¡Tatatachán! ¡Regreso a casa! ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que todo parece volver a la normalidad? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los shinobi de Konoha? Y especialmente, ¿qué hará Neji cuando la vuelva a ver? ¡Esto llega a su fin, pero todavía queda mucho por resolver! Reviews for love!_

_Drusila_


	11. 10 No volveré a perderte

**10. NO VOLVERÉ A PERDERTE**

Tenten se detuvo un segundo, y observó el interior de la aldea que desde el camino se podía ver. Todo seguía como siempre, las enormes puertas de madera lacrada en verde con los enormes caracteres rojos, el murmullo del bullicio en el interior de la muralla, los frondosos árboles danzando al son del viento alrededor del camino, y un espléndido cielo azul celeste sobre sus cabezas, sin nubes, y todavía sin sol debido a las tempranas horas. Sonrió, dos lágrimas se apresuraron a resbalar por sus tiernas mejillas de piel acanelada y morir al contacto con el dorso de su mano. Torikazu alzó la vista, clavó sus perlados orbes en los castaños de su mamá, y le dedicó una mueca de duda, a lo que ella sonrió, y él, por contagio, también. Caminaron, cogidos de la mano, el infante todavía con aquel mono negro de viaje, ella con el kimono hecho unos zorros. Vaya forma de volver a casa.

Según se acercaban a la colosal entrada, fueron distinguiendo cómo un par de siluetas salían, acercándose a ellos, demasiado lejanas para distinguirlas. Entonces, Tori se paró en seco, tironeó de la mano de su madre y, con convicción, le dijo.

-Mira, mamá, aquel chico tiene unos ojos como los míos.

La kunoichi aceleró el paso, sorprendiendo al niño, hasta que estuvieron en el umbral de la puerta y las figuras se pudieron distinguir con perfección. El uno, con el impoluto mono verde oscuro, la cinta atada a la cintura, las gruesas cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa sobre los redondos ojos negros al encontrarse con la visión de la recién llegada. El otro, el kimono blanco impoluto, los ojos blancos incrédulos, desconfiados, saltando de la imagen de la muchacha a la del niño; la larguísima melena atada casi en las puntas, y la frialdad helando su rostro. Se miraron entre ellos, negando con la cabeza, perplejos, acercándose a un paso más veloz. Tori pasaba la mirada de su madre, inmóvil en el umbral de las puertas, a los dos hombres que a ellos se dirigían, sin comprender. ¿Y ella? Ella únicamente sonreía mientras lágrimas gruesas e infantiles le empapaban los mofletes.

Los labios de la Bestia Verde se curvaron en una temblorosa sonrisa, echó a correr y cogió a la recién llegada por la cintura, elevándola en volandas, abrazándola.

-¡Tenten! ¡Tenten, estás bien, estás en casa! –Reía con júbilo, si soltarla, haciéndola reír a ella también. Dejó de dar vueltas y la sujetó con el rostro a la altura del suyo, enfocando esos empañados ojos terrosos, intentando no llorar él también.- ¡Creí que no volvería a verte, pero…! ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde…? –No terminó ninguna pregunta, volvió a apretujarla contra su cuerpo, sacándole algún que otro quejido entre tanta risa.- ¡Oh, Tenten, te hemos añorado tanto!

-Me alegro tanto de verte, Lee –Lo abrazó, con más ternura que efusividad, haciendo que por suerte la dejase de nuevo en tierra firme.-. Yo también tenía miedo de no volver.

Se separaron, sonrientes, y la morena dirigió la vista al otro hombre, que parecía totalmente embelesado mirando al infante. Tori le observaba con curiosidad, divertido por la sorpresa contenida en los ojos del Hyûga. Tenten sonrió y se acercó con calma, hablando.

-¿Neji…? –Y cuando estuvo a su vera, en un rápido movimiento, sus orbes se posaron en ella, tan cambiada, tan madura, pero igual de hermosa que antaño; sus brazos la rodearon, la atrajeron a él, la abrazaron como si no hubiese mañana. Una afectividad poco propia de Neji Hyûga, que la sorprendió muy gratamente. Deslizó las manos por su fornida espalda, evitando la temprana separación, y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, respirando su aroma una vez más, creyendo al fin que sí, había vuelto, que todo era real. Sonrió y, sólo allí, entre sus brazos, lloró como una niña. Él, impotente, con el alma vibrante y rebosando alegría, acarició sus cabellos, lacios y sin recoger, y sintió la creciente necesidad de creer que todo aquello estaba siendo real. Así, con la misma fuerza con que la había abrazado, la sujetó por los hombros sin decir nada, la separó de él, y se hundió en esos ojos de gata que tanto le gustaban. Extrañada, Tenten arqueó las cejas, pues para nada se esperaba lo que el Hyûga iba a hacer. Sin mediar palabra, sin un te he echado de menos y sin un me alegro de verte, besó sus labios con fuerza, los devoró y saboreó hasta que a su alrededor todo se evaporó, y fueron sólo él y ella, hombre y mujer, dos corazones que laten al unísono desde hace tanto y que jamás han necesitado de las superficiales palabras para llevar el nombre del otro tatuado a fuego. Y en ese cálido beso, que para ellos fue eterno pero apenas duró unos minutos, Neji absorbió todo el dolor de su cuerpo, todas las penas, la frustración, curó las cicatrices de su maltrecho corazón; Tenten, en cambio, se llevó la culpabilidad, la soledad, el vacío existencial que atenazaba el pecho del muchacho desde hacía casi cuatro años. Y todo volvió a equilibrarse, porque ella era la fuerza, y él la fría lógica.

-No volveré a perderte –Gruñó a quemarropa contra el filo de sus labios, con una sola frase tatuada en sus curiosas pupilas: te amo. La morena sonrió, sonrió como no había sonreído desde la última vez que habían estado juntos.

Deshicieron su abrazo, recordando por un momento que no estaban solos, pero no se separaron: sus manos se habían encontrado por el camino, y no parecían dispuestas a soltarse. Tori se acercó a su madre, y esta, acuclillándose, lo tomó entre sus brazos. El pequeño seguía sin perder detalle sobre el rostro del hombre que acababa de besar a su mamá, y la expectación era mutua. Lee se acercó también, sonriendo, pero algo alterado por lo que acababa de ver –Lee no se entera de una, son cosas que pasan. Pero ellos lo querían igual.-.

-Veamos, Lee, Neji –La mujer se dirigió a los dos shinobi.-. Él es Torikazu… mi hijo.

Ambos se miraron pero, esbozando una sonrisa, eligieron no preguntar. Lee le dedicó una sonrisa, y Neji seguía mirándolo, desconcertado, anonadado.

-¿Qué pasa, peque? –Exclamó la Bestia Verde, haciendo que el pequeño, tímido por naturaleza, se escondiese entre el cuello y los cabellos de su madre, que le acarició la espalda para calmarlo.- Vaya, ¿lo he asustado?

-No, es un poco tímido. Tori, mira –El aludido giró un poco la cabeza, dejando ver uno de sus preciosos ojos albinos.-, él es Rock Lee. ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de él? –El pequeño asintió.-. Y él es Neji, también te conté quién es.

Al oír el nombre de Neji, Tori alzó la cabeza y, pasado un minuto, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Tenten? –Al sonido de aquella voz ronca y grave, los cuatro voltearon, y lo vieron.

-¡Gai sensei!

**xxx**

En todo aquel tiempo, el Barba Q no había cambiado en absoluto. Para celebrar su reencuentro, después de reunirse con la Hokage en privado y detallar la huida y la derrota de Hieku, Gai sensei había insistido en que todos fuesen a comer, no sin antes dejar que Tenten pasase por su casa, por su querida casa, y se cambiase de ropa. Había estado casi dos horas en casa, acompañada por Torikazu, abriendo las ventanas y aprovechando para darse juntos un baño. Ella abrió su armario, siendo atacada por una nube de polvo antes de poder observar. Escogió una blusa de corte chino y color burdeos, sin mangas, larga hasta la mitad del muslo, y con los cierres y bordes en negro. También se puso unos pantalones negros sueltos, como los que solía usar antes de irse, y con cierto regusto nostálgico en los labios se recogió el pelo en dos moños, su peinado característico. Asimismo, le puso a su pequeño una camiseta cualquiera y una de las mudas de ropa interior limpia que le había obligado a llevarse, mientras se le ocurría qué ponerle de ropa. Habían dejado sus escasas pertenencias –la ropa y el calzado- dentro de la mansión, intentando deshacerse con ello de sus recuerdos. Entre tanto, se entretuvo cepillando la larguísima melena de su hijo, hablándole con alegría, y escuchando lo contento que parecía de estar allí. De pronto, llamaron a la puerta, y Tenten fue a abrir.

-¡Neji! ¿Ya es la hora acordada? –Se sobresaltó, temerosa de una represalia de su asquerosamente puntual amigo.

-No, me he adelantado porque quería darte esto –Extendió el brazo, cediéndole una bolsa.-. Pensé que tal vez os viniesen bien.

La morena echó un vistazo al interior de la bolsa, regresando al salón, la única habitación de la casa salvando el baño y la cocina. Neji la siguió en silencio, sonriendo levemente al pequeño al entrar en la estancia, y recibiendo una sonrisa de vuelta. Se sentaron junto a Tori, alrededor de la mesa, y la kunoichi sacó de la bolsa varias prendas de ropa infantil: ropa para Torikazu. Tenten alzó la vista, con ojos brillantes.

-Neji… ¿cómo sabías?

-¿A parte de porque no traíais ningún tipo de equipaje? –Alzó una ceja, divertido.- Los niños crecen muy rápido, y yo no las voy a necesitar. Tengo guardada toda mi ropa de cuando era pequeño, por lo que pensé que a ti te sería más útil.

-Muchas gracias –Sonrió, de aquella forma que hacía que la capa de hielo sobre el corazón del Hyûga se deshiciese. Escogió, entre todas, unas mallas negras y la parte superior de un kimono, un conjunto parecido al que Neji solía llevar. Se los dio al niño y, apremiándolo, le indicó que fuese a cambiarse al lavabo. En ese momento, su rostro se ensombreció, y el joven pudo detectar cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba hasta el punto de temblar ligeramente.-. Neji…

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pestañeó, manteniendo la calma.

-Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo… que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada… pero necesito saberlo –Tomó aire.-. ¿Por qué me besaste, Neji?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? –Su mirada se tornó sombría, abrumado quizá por el peso que sus sentimientos hechos palabra pudiesen tener.- Te he estado esperando todo este tiempo, y me ha abrumado pensar en no volver a verte. Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberte dicho la primera vez que nos acostamos que llevo toda la vida enamorado de ti.

Tenten sonrió, algo más calmada, como si la peor parte de un trabajo estuviese resuelta. Extendió una mano, cruzando la mesa, sujetando una de las del muchacho, y susurró suavemente un "_te quiero_". Luego, con afán de vigilancia, echó un vistazo a la estancia, asegurándose de que el niño no volvía, y, bajando la voz, comenzó.

-Hay algo que no te dije antes de ser secuestrada, Neji. Entonces sólo era una posibilidad, una remota posibilidad, pero ya no puedo decir eso.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Frunció el ceño.

Clavó la vista en el suelo, huyendo del interrogatorio al que aquellos perlados orbes la sometían.

-Cuando me secuestraron, me llevé algo tuyo. Algo que me ha ayudado a mantener la esperanza, a sobrevivir, y a volver –Una idea fugaz cruzó la mente del shinobi, que arqueó las cejas.-. Torikazu nació a los ocho meses de cautiverio, pero… sus condiciones físicas no eran las de un bebé prematuro –Tragó saliva, intentando no elevar la voz.-. Justo un mes antes, tú y yo… -Neji asintió, recordando aquel último encuentro carnal en su apartamento, aquella noche en la que, tras volver de una misión, se arrancaron la ropa y se devoraron como animales salvajes. Sentía más tranquilidad de la que debería, pero en realidad cuando vio al niño una punzada extraña en el pecho le advirtió de que ese pequeño tenía algo especial. Y tan especial.- Él… se parece mucho a ti, Neji. Y tiene esa pequeña mancha con forma de ocho al final de la espalda.

-¿Estás… segura de ello?

La morena suspiró, liberando toda la presión tras haber confesado, y buscando la fuerza para no echarse a llorar.

-Esas son las pruebas que tengo, nada más. Pero él siempre se ha negado, sin yo decirle nada, a llamar papá a Hieku –Recordó.-. Además… para mí siempre ha sido más fácil creer que mi niño es hijo del hombre al que amo, y no fruto de un acto forzoso.

Neji se movió de sitio, sentándose más cerca de ella, enfrentándola con templanza y serenidad en su rostro de tez nevada. Sujetó sus mejillas con ambas manos, acercó su rostro, y besó sus labios levemente, con dulzura. Una lágrima de cristal puro se escurrió de sus ojos acaramelados, pero él fue más rápido y la secó con la yema del pulgar. La oteó, resuelto, con una suave sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar.

-Pero…

-No, Tenten, nada de peros –Selló sus labios con otro beso fugaz.-. En el momento en que le vi sentí algo… no sé explicarlo. Pero eso lo dice todo. Y si biológicamente no es así, me da igual, porque lo siento tan mío como tuyo –Tomó sus manos con delicadeza.-. He cambiado mucho, me he prometido un centenar de veces que, si volvía a tenerte a mi lado, no desperdiciaría ni un segundo a tu lado. Te lo dije cuando te abracé esta mañana, y te lo repito ahora: no volveré a perderte.

Esta conversación daba vueltas por su cabeza, conformando en sus labios una sonrisa que sería eterna. Miró a su lado derecho, Tori hablaba animadamente con su padre, porque ahora podía decir que Neji Hyûga era el verdadero padre de su hijo sin ningún tipo de temor; frente a ellos, Gai sensei y Lee participaban también en la charla, permitiéndole volver al pasado una vez más. En aquella mesa del Barba Q estaban su pasado, su presente y su futuro, y con una mirada cargada de nuevas esperanzas, Tenten no podía evitar decirse que a pesar de todo no podría ser mejor.

* * *

_¡Al fin! Este capítulo me ha llevado lo suyo, por eso me he retrasado tanto, y me disculpo. Quiero darle las gracias a Sora-chan por animarme/amenazarme de muerte para acabar este capítulo, por eso se lo dedicaré a ella. ¡Gracias por leer y molestarte en darme amor, Sora-chan! Espero que os haya gustado, pero todavía queda un capítulo más, sólo uno, donde se resolverán los últimos lazos. ¿Estaréis ahí para verlo?_

_Drusila._


	12. 11 Un nuevo comienzo

**11. UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

La tenue luz del sol que todavía dormita tras el horizonte se filtra por la ranura de la puerta corredera que da al jardín. Abre los ojos, perezoso, bosteza y se gira sobre un costado, dejando caer su brazo sobre el cuerpo que descansa a su lado. Sus cabellos castaños se abren como un abanico por las blancas sábanas, y en su rostro se lee la más profunda calma. Sonríe y, con cuidado de no despertarla, la abraza contra su cuerpo, más feliz que nunca. Sin mirarla, sintió unos somnolientos ojos marrones clavados en él, y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

-Eh, Hyûga, no me evites. ¿Es esta tu forma de darme los buenos días?

-No, mi forma de dar los buenos días es mucho mejor –Sonrió, atrayéndola por la cintura, hundiendo el rostro en su pescuezo y besando intensamente cada retal de piel que encontraba por su camino. Ella no se opuso, abrió sus brazos y se apoderó de sus omóplatos, forcejeando con él hasta acomodarse a horcajadas sobre su hombre. Como cada noche, ninguno se había acostado con ropa, pues siempre acababan arrancándosela el uno al otro. Sus labios se encontraron en la penumbra del dormitorio, las manos caminaron, corrieron en los caminos que sus cuerpos suponían. Batallaron guerra de cuerpos, luchando por la posición dominante, ganando y perdiendo con igual satisfacción. Y no sólo era el placer sexual en sí, el clímax, los orgasmos… También las caricias, las miradas, los besos y las palabras prohibidas que en el silencio de su alcoba se regalaban. Demasiado tiempo separados había pasado factura, y desde que ella regresó a la aldea no se habían separado ni un instante.

Tras el emotivo reencuentro, ambos habían acudido a una cita con el líder del clan Hyûga, Hiashi, y frente a toda la rama principal y a Neji Tenten explicó los detalles de la convivencia con Hieku y de su cautiverio, transformando rostros de expresión inamovible en compasivos gestos de comprensión y empatía. Nunca olvidaría el terror que invadió los ojos de Hinata y Hanabi, obedientemente sentadas a ambos lados de su padre, y la sorpresa que entreabrió los labios de Naruto Uzumaki, el esposo de la heredera del Souke. Y sin saber cómo, se mantuvo fría, lo contó todo y no se guardó nada, no lloró, no se quejó, como quien redacta un informe tras una misión. A su izquierda, Neji apretaba los puños, claramente indignado; a su derecha, Torikazu presentaba su misma calma helada, insensible. La sentencia del líder fue clara: como la etiqueta exigía, se disculpó con ella en nombre de su agresor, y le agradeció el hecho de que hubiese acabado con la escisión del clan y que le hubiese contado todos los planes que esta tenía. La reunión se disolvió, y sólo quedaron en la sala los tres que ocupaban el centro de todas las miradas, el líder, sus hijas y su yerno, en un completo silencio hasta que el último Hyûga abandonó la estancia. Todavía hoy recuerdan ambos el diálogo que allí tuvo lugar…

**[Flash back]**

El hombre de imperturbable expresión se acercó a la morena, que ya se había puesto en pie y miraba a su hijo con una maternal alerta encendida. Neji no perdía detalle de la escena, pero al acercarse el líder, retrocedió como correspondía y se acercó a una embarazadísima Hinata y a su esposo.

-Sabes que hay algo más de lo que debemos hablar –Hiashi dedicó un vistazo al pequeño.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué puedes decirme de él?

En toda la vista no se había dirigido nadie al pequeño, y Tenten sólo lo había aludido como a "mi hijo". Pestañeó un par de veces, preparando las palabras perfectas.

-Su nombre es Torikazu. Tiene tres años recién cumplidos, y lleva casi dos familiarizándose con el Byakuugan y sus habilidades. Le he enseñado todo lo que sé a raíz de entrenar con Neji, y puedo decir que me siento orgullosa de ello.

-Es muy pequeño, ¿cómo has conseguido que desarrolle tan bien su potencial? –Se acuclilló, para mirar al pequeño directamente a los ojos. Este retrocedió un paso, pero se mantuvo firme. Conocía la identidad de aquel hombre, y sabía que le debía respeto.

-Tiene cierta facilidad para corregirse, y teníamos un objetivo demasiado vital como para no intentarlo.

-Sin embargo, fuiste tú quien venció a Hieku. ¿Por qué, entonces, tanto esmero en entrenarlo? –Se puso en pie otra vez, en el silencio de la habitación.

-Necesitaba que supiese cuidar de sí mismo. Y que pudiese escapar y esconderse.

Hiashi asintió con una relajada sonrisa, Tenten agachó la cabeza, poco duraría su imagen de insensibilidad. Él volvió a dirigir su mirada al niño, y le preguntó:

-Dime, Torikazu, ¿Qué sabes sobre tus ojos?

-Yo… -Miró a su madre, afligido, y cuando ella asintió salió del improvisado escondite para enfrentar al líder del clan.- Mamá dice que mis ojos son especiales. Que debo cuidarlos mucho, porque con ellos puedo ver cosas que otros no pueden, y que debo trabajar para mejorar mi visión tanto como sea posible. También… Dice que sirven para ayudar a la gente que lo necesita, por eso jugamos muchas veces a encontrar cosas perdidas o a adivinar números –A excepción de Tenten, todos sonrieron ante la infantil explicación.-. Mamá me enseñó a concentrar el chakra en mis manos, en las puntas de los dedos, y a utilizarlo para atacar a los puntitos de paso del mismo en el cuerpo del adversario. Siempre me ha dejado entrenar con ella. Y… ¡oh! Mis ojos son muy útiles para practicar el lanzamiento de armas.

-Y, dime, ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí, en la mansión Hyûga? Nosotros podríamos ayudarte a seguir entrenando, al fin y al cabo somos tu familia.

-Señor Hiashi… -Tenten, sorprendida, abrió los ojos al mirar al líder del clan. Este le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No soy yo quien debería explicártelo, Tenten –Dirigió una mirada veloz a Neji, que sonreía con timidez junto a su prima. El muchacho le hizo un gesto, y, en silencio, abandonaron la estancia. Sus ojos se clavaron en los perlados que la observaban, sonrientes, carentes de toda la tensión que ella sí soportaba. Puso los brazos en jarras, esperando una explicación.

-Te dije que es mi hijo. Y tú la mujer a la que amo –Extendió el brazo, acariciando su mejilla a la par que una dulce sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios.-. Le he dicho a mi tío que Tori es mi hijo, y si tú me aceptas, ambos podríais…

-Espera –Le interrumpió, haciendo un ademán con las manos.-, ¿aceptarte?

-Tenten… -El de los ojos nacarados introdujo la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó una pequeña cajita de este. Tragó saliva y, acercándose a ella, tomó sus manos, creando una atmósfera que les impidió notar que la puerta de la estancia se había entre abierto y dos pares de ojos blancos y los azules del rubio observaban expectantes la escena.- En el momento en que te perdí me di cuenta de lo mal que hice en no decirte lo mucho que te amaba, que te amo… -Desvió la mirada un instante antes de volver a devorar los ojos de la castaña con los suyos propios. Un sonrojo casi invisible se posó en sus mejillas.- Y me prometí que si te recuperaba, si volvía a tenerte a mi lado, no perdería ni un segundo de mi tiempo. Por eso, aunque sé que no soy de ese tipo de personas impulsivas e inconscientes, te besé en cuanto te vi, me declaré en cuanto estuvimos a solas… Y sólo me queda una cosa por hacer –Abrió la caja ante sus ojos, descubriendo una discreta alianza de oro blanco con un brillante en el medio.-. Tenten… tú… eh… ¿quieres… quieres casarte conmigo…?

Y ella no respondió, ni siquiera pestañeó. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, lágrimas brillantes de auténtica felicidad, apurando a humedecer su piel y esquivando la gran sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios. La tensión de unos minutos antes salió en forma de llanto, y a pesar de la cara de circunstancias de Neji, cuando la muchacha le abrazó se calmó y correspondió el gesto, besando su pelo, embriagándose con su aroma…

-Claro que quiero, Neji. Nada me haría más feliz que pasar mi vida junto a ti.

**[Fin del Flash back]**

Despertó de golpe con todos estos recuerdos disolviéndose en su magín. La luz que entraba por la puerta corredera entreabierta era intensa, y le hizo parpadear. Se giró, y se irguió de golpe al no notar el cuerpo femenino junto a él, y tanto su mente como su corazón comenzaron a trabajar a toda velocidad. ¿Dónde estaba su esposa? ¿Dónde se había metido?

Se puso el kimono de andar por casa, se acicaló los cabellos, dejándolos caer por su espalda, y salió del dormitorio en busca de Tenten. Suspiró con tranquilidad al encontrarla en la cocina, preparando el desayuno animadamente junto al rubio Uzumaki, riendo y hablando con unos ánimos que sólo ellos tenían en aquella mansión de paz y tranquilidad.

-Buenos días –Habló ella sin darse la vuelta. Con el paso del tiempo habían aprendido a sentirse, a detectar la presencia del otro sin ayuda de la engañosa vista.

-Buenos días, amorcito –Canturreó Naruto al recién llegado, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa. Neji hizo un mohín y se dejó caer en una silla. Aquella chica acabaría matándolo.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de nuevo, y Hinata entró con su retoño en brazos. La pequeña Kushina tenía los ojos blancos de su madre, y el cabello oscuro como esta. Una Hyûga de pura casta y de menos de un año de edad, que estiró los brazos hacia Neji, pidiendo que la cogiese.

-Buenos días –Murmuró la heredera del Souke, cediendo a la pequeña a su primo. Este la tomó en brazos y le sonrió, hablándole de aquel modo tan tierno que a Tenten tanto le gustaba. Hinata se sentó junto a su primo, y pocos minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe. Una niña de corta estatura, con los largos cabellos rubios recogidos en dos coletas y los grandes ojos perlados reflejando una malicia infantil y traviesa entró corriendo y se escondió detrás de su padre, sin dejar de mirar la puerta. Entonces, entró él.

-¡Señorita Haruko, esto no es justo! –Torikazu entró en la cocina, con el cabello recogido en cuatro coletas mal hechas con lazos rosa fucsia. Sin embargo, la calma con la que miraba a su prima era, cuanto menos, admirable. La primogénita de Naruto y Hinata tenía la picardía de su padre, y se lo pasaba genial intentando picar a su primo. Pero Tori ya tenía diez años, y después de muchos enfados y pataletas por parte de ambos había logrado adquirir la templaza de su padre y el saber estar de su madre, por lo que aguantaba las ganas de retarla a duelos una y otra vez y se limitaba a quejarse educadamente. Siete años llevaban conviviendo esas dos partes de la familia Hyûga, los herederos del Souke y los del Bouke, con toda la armonía desastrosa de las familias normales. Y el cautiverio, finalmente, se convirtió en una etapa cerrada de la vida de Tenten, algo que impulsó su vida y la de Neji hasta llegar a aquella situación. El sufrimiento de casi cuatro años dio lugar a la felicidad eterna, a la vida en común, a la tan ansiada rutina del uno junto al otro… Tanto tiempo intentando liberar al pájaro enjaulado, y ahora los dos pájaros de esta historia han decidido vivir en su propia jaula de amor y respeto, una jaula de la que ambos pueden salir, pero que ninguno desea abandonar.

**~FIN~**

* * *

****_¡Tacháááán! 3 ¡Hemos llegado al fin, esto se acaba aquí, con un bonito final, un final feliz! Espero que os hayan gustado estos 11 capitulillos de NejiTen, de tensión, de nervios, de sufrimiento, de reencuentro, de pasión... ¡Estoy emocionada, creí que no lo acabaría! TT3TT_

_Me gustaría dedicar este fic a todos los que habéis estado ahí desde el principio, pero en especial me gustaría dedicárselo a tres personitas adorables que me han apoyado y que han estado ahí. Primero, Vistoria. Viki, cielo tú has sido mi inspiración en fanfiction, tú y tu amor por el NejiTen, tus grandes historias y tus locuras. Me alegro muchísimo de haber tenido el honor de conocerte, y de que hayas leído esto. Segundo, mi Nee-chan. Onee-chan, tú llevas ahí tanto tiempo que ni contarl puede, y el amor por el NejiTen fue lo que nos unió. Supongo que por eso este es uno de los animes que nunca dejaré de adorar, porque me unió a ti, que has estado siempre a mi lado, aunque un océano nos separe. Y en tercer lugar, a ti, Sora. Sora, tú y yo empezamos a conocernos este verano a pesar de estudiar en el mismo sitio, y gracias al fangirleo he podido conocer en ti a una personita adorable a la que quiero seguir conociendo. Me alegro de haberte encontrado, y de que tengamos todo esto en común, y como sé que este fic te ha gustado y eres quien más me ha apoyado/presionado (xD) para acabarlo, pues también va por ti._

_Espero que os haya gustado, que hayáis disfrutando leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, y que nos leamos muy pronto. Recordad que dije que en cuanto acabase el NejiTen y el LeeTen (El loco de las mallas verdes) haría una sorpresa PARA VOSOTROS. Por lo que os pido que leáis ambos fics y estéis atentos. Y, ante todo, muchas gracias._

_Drusila._


End file.
